


The Paratrooper and a hot samurai

by Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05), warrior_slipstream05



Series: Struggling with love [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: CrossDrift, Crosshairs loves two guys, Drift and Hot Rod are fighting for Crosshairs, Kor Yuki and Crosshairs are fighting for Drift, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, My Brain Was Too Lazy To Write This, You Guys Are Going To Kill Me At The End Of The Chapter, crosshairs point of view, kidnapped crosshairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 32,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/warrior_slipstream05
Summary: "Crosshairs, stop daydreaming and get to work!" said hound as I was watching drift doing his sword moves. I couldn't stop looking  at him, but I knew that the rule that we made was, "No bots can never be in love, not even a single blush" but I'm a rule breaker?! How am I supposed to follow the rule if this is a very hard rule to obey?! If only Hound would change things up, but NO! What am I suppose to do?!Read the story to find out the solution to crosshairs. The chapter is about Crosshairs point of view, So, they'll be words like I, Me, My, which you guys already know that.
Relationships: Crosshairs/Drift | Deadlock, Crosshairs/Hot Rod, Crosshairs/Lockdown, Drift | Deadlock/Koro Yuki
Series: Struggling with love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024600
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	1. How I feel about Drift

The beginning through the whole chapters is about Crosshairs point of view. So, enjoy watching his moves and words

So, I was going back to the duties that Hound assigned me to do, but I never do any of that! After all, I mostly like to watch drift doing his "Business". Like one time when it was his turn to patrol, I wanted to join him, but he would be yelling at me to go back to recharge and I walked very sadly back to my berth and lay there thinking of how drift reacted. I wasn't sleepy at all. NO. I just wanted to tell him how I feel!! Do you want to know why? Well I'll give you reasons to why I have a crush on him.

  1. He's super hot
  2. Strong
  3. Calming whenever he feel stress



So you get my point, right? Great because I feel like Drift isn't interested in me? Like if I was just his friend or something, but I wanted him to be just more than friends! I wanted him to be my sparkmate, but he doesn't show off his nice and gentle words. The only thing he said to me was, "You need to go back to your duty and not wandering off like a little child" and "Can you give me some space?". Now I feel heartbroken and I think I should leave him alone, fow now?

The next day, I woke up and it was very bright and beautiful in the morning. I had to woke up at sunrise just to watch the sun rising and looking at the sky. It was beautiful, until Drift came by and sat next to me. I freaked out and I don't know what to do or what to say, until he was the first one to respond. 

"Morning is always beautiful" he looked at me and I was in panic mode. The words he said was very EHH, but I managed to say something and I survived.

"Morning is beautiful and the sun is very golden" I said and later he said, "The skies color reminds me of you" and at first, I thought he was going to put his hand at my thigh, shoulders, face, or hands, but he put his hands into the sky and was saying something in Japanese like, " Purimusu, sonohi ga kite, sora wa kyō ga mata isogashī hi ni narudarou to watashi ni tsugete kimashita, shikashi taiyō wa watashi ga zen to yami no eien o tōrinukeru no o tasukete kuremasu(translation- Primus, the day has come and the sky has been telling me that today is going to be another busy day, but the sun will help me guide my way through the eternity of good and darkness)" but I don't know what he was trying to say because I'm Korean(south) and he's Japanese. So, I told him that I wanted to say something to him, but in Korean and I wasn't listening to him because he was trying to tell me that he doesn't speak in korean and I wanted to tell him about my feelings towards him and I said, "Drift, uliga cheoeum mannass-eul ttae ... eotteon sanghwang-eseodeun dangsin-i chimchag han moseub-eul joh-ahaessjiman sanghwang-eun ... nan dangsin-eul salanghago dangsin-i naleul dangsin-ui seupakeu meiteulo bad-adeul-igo ulineun hangsang seololeul salanghagileul balabnida. uli jung hanaga ol seupakeue hablyu hal ttaekkaji(translation- Drift, when we first met... I liked how you were calm in any situation, but the things is... I-I love you and I hope that you'll accept me as your sparkmate and we'll always love each other, until the day one of us join within the allspark.), but later his face expression was very... in a "What are you trying to say?" expression. Hound saw that and Hot rod saw that and they were fully confused because none of them speak in Korean. Hound told me to come over to him and I did what he told me to do, but after I explained to him on what I was trying to tell Drift he was... laughing and teasing me like if I was stupid or something and he told me that we aren't allowed to be in love. That's the first rule, I think? Hot rod on the other hand support me, including Bumblebee. They told me that it was okay to be in love. Bumblebee told me that in the pass, he in love with either Strongarm or Arcee, but the important thing is that they wanted to help me conquire my goal which is to get drift into me and have feelings for me. I'm glad that I have both of them by my side.


	2. Sitting at the tree...

After doing duties, mission, and taking Tessa to me mall (which is pretty nice because I've always wonder what makes the mall so...fancy?) I had to relax and decided to go at the large hill that was kinda closer to the yard, but it's about 2 miles. I wanted to see my favorite constellation which is the Cygnus and it represents a swan. I sat on the tree and I heard someone said, "Looking at the stars is beautiful, isn't it?" I didn't know who it was, but I replied, "Yep, it sure is! Hey do you know anything about Drift?" I said while blushing.

"And what makes you think about Drift?" He sounded like if he wants to know about me having a crush on Drift?! Hmm.... I should probably tell him instead of keeping to myself? I mean- what if he's suspicious and one day he tells drift that I like him?!?! I should totally risk it!

"Well... If you're new and you never seen him or heard about him, then it's your lucky day because I can tell all about him!"

"Go on..."

"Drift is Japanese, Samurai, Strong, Handsome, hot, and he's always calm in hard situation!"

"You don't say?"

"YEP! I always wanted to tell him how much I really appreciate him in the Autobot team and maybe... I should tell him that I-"

"You're going to tell him what?!" It was drift that I was talking to and I screamed, Panicked, and fell off the tree branch! I felt so embarrassed after what I've said about him!! What is he going to say about me?? Is he going to tell others that I disobey the rule and kick me out of the team? Is he going to laugh at me and say that he doesn't like me at all? What do I do, WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?!?!

He chuckles and said, "I'm sorry for scaring you. Here, let me help you get up back to the tree" he held his hand out and I... was... blushing and took out my hand and he swung me back up to the tree and put RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!!!! OH MY PRIMUS SAKE!!! He ask me if I was hurt or injured from falling and I told him that I had just a bump and that's final.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't know what to say, but my option was to tell him that I was looking for my favorite constellation or pretending that I'm on a search of a urban legend called "Cho-nyo-=Gwishin" but my mouth wanted me to tell him my feelings, but I'm not ready for that, yet!

"I came to the tree because I wanted to spend my time being with you!" I put my hands over my mouth and turned red. Then he laughed at me. Did he laugh at me in a rude way or... he's starting to LIKE ME!! I told him "why are you laughing at me?" and he said that because my face was turning red, but still I don't understand why is he laughing at me? What a faggot he is! I also don't know why did I called him a "Faggot" but it was the only word that came in my mind!

"Look, I don't know why you're laughing at me, but I just wanted to be with you and that's final"

"Crosshairs, I also have a question for you?"

"Tell me!"

"Why is your face so... red?"

I froze and was hoping that he doesn't know that I have a crush on him!!! I didn't know what to say or what to do and I try to turn my face back to the way it suppose to be, but it was still red! YIKES!

"I-I'm not red! I was just sweating!"

"But it's not hot out here. Nighttime isn't very hot. It's cold"

"My bad! I didn't check the night weather report, but I-I wanted to tell you something"

"What do you want to tell me? After all, you said that I was handsome, strong, hot-"

I blushed so hard and told him, "I-I didn't mean that I have a crush on you! I was saying that I-I Love you- I mean- I love you as a sparkmate- Wait No, I mean- As a couple marriage- NO, hold on!" I looked at his face and he wasn't very mad at me or anything. No, but he was smiling at me like if he was smiling about someone saying those words at him. I stop talking and gave up because every time I try to say something to Drift, my words is very lovable and I feel like if I was acting like that one teenager girl from a France TV show, but I couldn't figure out who it was or what she came from, but I put my head onto the truck and was tired of my words and compliment I said to Drift.

The next thing I know was... He...put...his hands...onto my SHOULDERS and told me to turn around(and I turned around), look at him face to face (which I did and blushed), and told me that he likes the words and compliments I said to him and he put his hand onto my cheeks and... KISSED ME and the little song came out of nowhere in my head singing the lyrics that goes, "Crosshairs and Drift sitting in the tress, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" and I kissed him back and we let go of the kiss and saw a shooting star.

The shooting star is my favorite moment because you'll never know if your wish will come true or not, so I wished in my head saying...

  1. I wished that Drift would marry me
  2. Hound would destroy that fucking rule book of love!!
  3. Me and Drift should have sparklings!!!



And the most important thing of all... seeing the rarest flower in Cybertron which is the "Amaryllis" because earth has that kind of flower, but us cybertronian does NOT have that flower! Tessie(She let's me nickname her) showed me the image of the beautiful flower and I told her that we don't have that flower, but we made stories about it. But for now, I just hope that my wish would come true, even the last one!


	3. Keeping it as a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs and drift are now together, but can they not let anyone knowing that they're dating???

The next day, I woke up, BUT I realized something amazing!! I... was.. sleeping.. with DRIFT!!! It was the cutest thing I had, but we had to get up quickly because we don't want Hound to know that we're dating. I had to stretch and get my body to move, but it just wants me to continue to sleep with Drift. So, I decided to give him a kiss on his forehead, snuggle him, and went back to sleep. 

**In my dreams....**

**Me and Drift were walking through the beautiful gardens with out Sparkling as we look at the beautiful flowers.**

**"Aren't they amazing and gorgeous" I said while holding my daughter's hand. He looked at me and smiled and said, "they are gorgeous just like you" we were a happy family with our little Sparkling! She was very beautiful. She had her eyes like Drift, and had a samurai suit, and had my color skin, Her armor was green and had goggles like mine. I was very proud to be a mother!!! Her name was Nebula because she was beautiful like me and smart like Drift, I think? Anyways, she was a great child and Drift was a protective father and I was a supportive mother. We were also a happy family!! I hope it'll happens in real life one day, but since hound had a boring rule... I ignored it and Drift took me far away from that ferocious beast and lived in Japan, which is Drift homeland. I love Drift and my daughter forever...**

**My dreams ended...**

"Crosshairs wake up!" It was drift and I notice that his face was a bit worry about something and I speaked in sluggish like, "wat is et?" He looked like if something bad is going to happen.

"Crosshairs you need to wake up! Hound is coming!!" I woke up speedy quick that I lost my balance. I think it was because I wasn't watching my step or something, but thankfully Drift caught me and I looked at him in a surprise and he carried me in a BRIDAL FORM, until Hound came by and told Drift what was he was doing with me.

"Drift, you must tell me the truth! Otherwise, I'm gonna have you to clean and scrap the animal dung-"

"ANIMAL DUNG!? There's no way I'm not gonna let my Drift scrap that! Besides, since when the hell did we even got little critters big belly?!" I groze and felt embarrassed. Hot rod and Bumblebee saw that, but I remembered that they trust me and they'll help me keep a secret for good.

"W-What did you said, crosshairs??"

"I-I said that you can;r do that to a poor samurai, right?"

He looked at me in suspicion, then Hot rod stood up for me saying that I was just calling Drift as a friend and Hound left. Thank Primus that I have them by my side! Without them, I would be doom, but thank to them, nothing can go wrong...right?

"Crosshairs, me and Bumblebee know that you and Drift are dating, but don't worry, we've got your two back"

"Right and we don't want to see you two end up scrapping the dung, which is obviously will never happen because we don't have animals here"

I was confused because I remembered that Cade said that he'll be buying a pony or a cow or perhaps.. a whole animal farm!! Drift puts me down and I looked at him in a _cuddly face_ expression, but Bumblebee smack me in the face and told me to STAY FOCUS!

"Why should I stay focu sI f I love Drift very-"

"Because you can't let Hound know that you and Drift are a "Couple". Otherwise, he'll kill you for sure"

"And what's wrong about being in love or getting a Sparkling?" my face was feeling awkward at first because I said "Sparklings" know there thinking that I'm actually getting a sparkling! HA! I was just kidding, but they never listen!

The whole day was hard and struggling! Everytime I see Drift, I would hug him and kiss him like what wives would do and hound goes all bonker! He would grab me and take me to the medbay with him and testing me to see if I was in love with Drift. The questions was a bit... weird and you probably want to know what kind of questions he ask me? Well, this is your good luck because I will tell you (P.s Don't tell Hound that I told you the questions he ask me because if you do, he'll kill me for sure)

Here are the questions and answer Hound ask me and my answers to them!!

Q-When is the last time I had sex with Drift?

A- I actually didn't have one, yet- I mean- like not literally a yet yet thing, but like in a joke!

Q- On a scale of 1-10, do I like him as a friend??

A- I lov- like him more than a friend. I like him as a protector because he'll always protect me like if I was his wife and he's my husband- but It's NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!!

C(comment)- You never mentioned anything about 1-10, so answer me or else I will tell optimus!!!

R(reply)- Fine, I like him around...10- as in a "friend"

LAST QUESTION!!!!

Q- Do I have feelings for him!!!!

A-....

YES!!!!!!! I DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!!! I LOVE HIM FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER, UNTIL HE JOINS WITH THE ALLSPARK!!!!!

I felt embarrassed and my face turned super red like really red and he was laughing at me like if I was going insane about ihm or madly in love with him. He told me to leave the room and I walked away from him because I felt embarrassed and ashamed of myself after what I said to him. I sat down next to Tessa because she know that I have a crush on Drift and I'm going to tell her the good news and bad news.

"So, I heard about the test? What was it like? Did Hound knows that you like Drift?"

"Maybe, but he looked very suspicious after what I said to him on the last question..."

"What was the last question?"

"The last question was "Do I have feelings for him" and I kinda went..."

"You went what?? What did you said to him!?"

"I told Hound that... YESSS!!!I DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!!!! I LOVE HIM FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER, UNTIL HE JOINS THE ALLSPARK!!!"

"Did he yell at you? What happens!!"

"I-I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that he's going to tell Optimus Prime that I fell in love with a samurai and dated him! What if Optimus isn't very happy about what I did because me and Drift are dating, but we didn't want to let anyone to know that we're dating. Bumblebee and Hot Rod already know that and they said that they'll keep it as a secret, but since I'm told you about it... are you going to keep it as a secret and not letting anyone know about this??"

"Crosshairs, I'll keep it as a secret and I promise that I won't let anyone know about this! I promise!"

I smiled at her because she's a great person to hang out with. Whenever you're in a bad mood or something like that, she'll always get your back!! Later, Vivian notice that I was acting weird every since the day when I fell in love with that hottie samurai and she came up to me and told me that if I actually like Drift? Well, DUH because we're dating and I had to tell her the truth that we're not just in love, but we're also dating. She looked shock because she's actually never seen a male bot and a male bot in love, so she was like, "Oh, so you two guys are dating? WOW, that's just...wow?" At first, I thought she was jealous of me because I love Drift and she looked like if she was jealous of me, but she said that she just surprised the me and Drift are together, but then she smiled at me and told me that it was good thing to ignore hound's rule!

In Drift berth, I came by and sat next to him. He told me that he wanted to talk to me about something.

"So, I heard that Hound was doing a love test on you about me, but then I had an idea that would make you happy" He pulled out a box and opens it. I was thinking that it would be a wedding ring, but then he hold it out and showed it to me. It was a necklace that look like the two color version he had. It was a mix of blue and red together.

"Drift what is that?"

"This is a Dragons Breath Fire Opal. Cade bought it during his trip to Japan, He was going to use it, but he gave it to me, so I decided to use this as a present for you. Do you like it?"

"Dirft, I don't like it"

"..."

"I...LOVE IT!!! The colors will make me think of you everyday and I love it! Thank you Drift" I hugged him, even though he isn't a huggy type of person, he loves me and hugs me back.

After hugging, he even let me sleep with him and I was really proud and had an idea! I should give him a gift also! After all, we are dating and since daters give each other present... I should also give one back!! It needs to be something that shows him how much I really love him from my spark to his spark! We slept and recharge and we'll be ready for tomorrow, or not?? But who knew???


	4. A New Femme Bot in our team?! NO WAY!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots had a call from an unknown bot and it needs help because it was attacked by Lockdown. Optimus Prime decided that they should help whoever it is help!

Cade was with Optimus and Ratchet planning about getting a ground-bridge, but I swear, if they ever think about creating one or building it, I will fragging not going to help them! Why? Ground-bridge does sounds like FUN, but when it comes to bringing it to our base, I'm not gonna do it! NO! I'm going to spend some time with my boyfriend, Drift!

"Crosshairs, can you come to my office for a sec?" It was Hound and I can tell that something isn't right. It might be about the quiz or a survey that I took when Hound was super suspicious about me and Drift's relationship! If he asked me that I disobey his rule, I'm DOOM!! He'll tell Optimus that I'm gay and I'm dating Drift and he's going to kick me out of the team and later... DRIFT IS GOING AGAINST ME?!?! WAAAAAA! WAAAAA!! Why am I crying if I'm just being over exaggerating about EVERYTHING!?!!

"Hound, if it's something that has to deal with carrying the heavy supplies, then I recommend you to go ask my bo-best buddy Drift. He has the gut and the sexy muscle to help you with the supplies" I waited for his answer but the only thing I could hear is dog barking, birds chirping, and Hot Rod racing with Bumblebee.

"This is for you, not Drift"

"Then tell me what's it about?"

"Just come to my office, will you?!"

"Fine"

I walked towards Hound's office kicking the rocks I see and ask myself, " _Is Hound going to tell me that I like Drift more than a teammates or a friend?"_

Once I made it to his office, I was thinking about the possibles that Hound would be asking me. It could be about Drift!

"I'm here like what you said!!" 

No reply

"I said I'm here and if you don't want to talk to me, then that means I could go out and-"

"Crosshairs, you made it just in time!"

"In time? For what?"

"For hearing this strange message"

He played the message that was sent to the base and it went like

_Tasukete! Watashi wa kogeki sa rete imasu soshite watashi mo kega o shite imsasu! Watashi o sukette kudasai! From, Koro Yoki!_

_(Translation- Help! I'm being attacked and I'm baldy injured! Save me!_

I was confused because First of all, I'm not Japanese, but I am South Korean (That's when I get to see my favorite celebrity Park Shin Hye and Jung Yong-hwa! I shipped them in a TV show, but for now... let's get back to the topic, shall we?) Second of all, He's supposed to bring Drift, not me! Third of all,...

I actually don't know what to say, but I told Hound that I only speak in Korean, not Japanese and I also told him to bring Drift which he actually heard the whole message though.

"I understand her perfectly"

"Her? Drift, do you know her?"

"Not yet, but we must help her. She's in danger"

I was completely shock! What if "she" likes Drift and later he falls for her and they both love each other and married?! Not happening! I must do something in order to get them away from each other (In case if the female bot likes Drift and wants to get closer to him)

Drift told Optimus Prime about the stress call we got and he ordered us to go save her together as a team. Good thing I still have the NEcklace that Drift got me! It'll be my lucky charm! Once we got their, Optimus assigned us about what's our task. Bumblebee and Hot Rod had to kill the armies of Lockdown, Hound and Ratchet were preparing for the medbay, Optimus Prime is going to battle against Lockdown, Drift and I are going to find the stress femme bot and save her from getting a lot of damage from Lockdown.

"Drift, can I ask you something?'

"Yes, but not now. We've got to save Koro Yoki before she gets hurt!"

I nodded, but looked down at the ground thinking about whether Drift still loves me or not, but I have to focus on the mission. Less thinking about Drift and more focus on saving the femme bot, even though I don't like girls (No offense ladies, but If you're mad at me, why don't you go and either kill me or yell at me or do something brutal because I don't feel like being in this world. Why? I had a bad feeling that Drift likes her better than me).

"Koro Yuko, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes I can hear you!"

"Tell us where are you?"

"I'm hiding on top of the tree branch and I broke my ankle"

"Can you at least jump down?" I said in a groan and mumbling voice. I had to admit, but I feel like I want her dead or to be in love with Lockdown XD!! Now THIS gets me all fragged up!

"Green bot, are you crazy?! If I jumped off of this tree, I'll be even a lot damaged and it'll be your fault!!!"

"Koro Yuki, calm down. May I catch you if you want me to??"

My heart froze. Did Drift told Mrs. LadyWhoDoesn'tLikeMe,ButLikesDrift to catch her?? I didn't want to look, but my hands had to let me look at the "Couple" and I watched her coming off the tree branch and Drift caught her on arms, in a bridal style and I wasn't very happy about that, until Lockdown was throw in the air and crash landed in front me. He looked like if he was beat up by Optimus Prime, but he came and told Lockdown to surrender or else he'll kill him, which is what he mostly do a bunch of times.

Lockdown stares at me and it gave me the creep and I shivered because I don't like Lockdown at all. The only person I like is Drift and I know that he loves me, but since the new Koro Yuki is in out team... to me... her eyes looked like a Decepticon because they are red and they glow, better than me, her weapon may be a fan or something, better than me?! WAIT! Am I jealous of her?! Ha, of course... not? I mean, she does kinda look pretty, but not fully because she looks like a Decepticon, but at the same time, she's and Autobot.

After introducing Koro Yuki to our team, Hound and Ratchet had to fix her broken ankle and she wanted Drift to come along with her and I was very furious and upset with that! 

"Why do you want me to be on your side?"

"Because I can't be strong and be brave without you" Koro Yuki put her hand onto Drift's hand and she was about to kiss him, but I interrupt her by clearing my throat saying,"AHEM, can me and Drift finish our double patrol, please?" I begged and hoping that she would let me and Drift be together, but she said, "I'm sorry, but I need Drift to be with me alone". I was very angry and frustrated, my hand turned into a fist and I growled and stormed off. Ratchet watched me leaving the medbay very furious and he was wondering what's wrong with me.

"Hound, can you fix Ms. Lady That I Don't Know?"

"Why? Isn't this your job?"

"Yes, but I need you to do it for me, while I'll be talking to someone ALONE"

Ratchet walks off leaving Hound to fix Koro Yuki broken ankle, while Ratchet is looking for Crosshairs and found him sitting under the tree looking very upset and frustrated looking like if he was going to cry.

"Crosshairs, can I talk to you?"

"Ratchet, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you"

"I-I don't want you to talk to you"

"Crosshairs, I'm not forcing you to talk to me or anything! I just want to tell you about how you feel about... Koro Yuki?"

When he said the terrible magic word "Koro Yuki" and I started to yell, "KORO YUKI?! I DON'T WANT HER TO BE WITH MY DRIFT!!!! HE BELONGS TO ME, NOT CUCU YOKI!!" The next I knew, I felt embarrassed because I just said that Drift is mine, but not to worry because I'm not a tsundere or psycho or anything. I Promise!

"Did you said that Drift belongs to you, not Koro Yuki?"

"Well, I didn't mean as a love one or anything"

"To me, you are and I understand you"

"Really? How?"

"Well, you and Blades are the same because you like Drift and Blades like Heatwave, until Blades story was...Devastating"

I looked at his face and he had tears in his eyes. I don't know why, but he's making me bringing the old memories of the fun time me and Blade had when we were kids. We usually gossip about EVERYTHING!! We even told each other about our secret crush and helped each other date them, but it always never work.

"Ratchet, are you okay? I'm here if you need me?" he looked at me and I smiled at him

"Y-Yes, I'm fine"

"You sure because you said something about Blades story that was devastating"

"..."

"It's okay to tell me! I'll listen to you, You help and I'll help you"

Ratchet wasn't sure if he could trust me or not, but decided to tell me a devastating love and broken heart story of Blades in the past and what he's doing now.

"Crosshairs, I-I don't know what to start"

"You can start from the beginning!"

"Okay, but I promise you, but Blades isn't Blades anymore"

"What d-do you mean?" I had tears filled in my eyes just like Ratchet, which means that the story he's going to say is gonna break our heart

"Blades... is a Decepticon" He closed his eyes looking like if he's trying not to remember the dark past and I cried. Why would Blades join the Decepticon!? He better be pretending that he's in the team, but instead is figuring out Megatron's weakness. Ratchet started to cry and I cried even more. He looked at me and I looked at him and I hugged him in a soft warm cuddle and he hugged me, until Hound came by and yelled at us because he thought we were couples.

"Listen Hound! I was just trying to comfort Ratchet!"

"Why?! Because you love him!!"

"Hound, what's gong on?" It was Drift and he came by with Koro Yuki. She looked at me in a contempt face thinking that I cried because I love Drift, but the truth is... I cried because of what happened to Blades!

"Oh my, why the fuck are you two love birds comforting each other?! Is it because you two love each other just like me and-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!!" I wanted to fight her because she was going to say Drift, but I managed to stop her from saying it.

"Are you all okay?" Vivian came with Hot Rod and Bumblebee and they look very concern of me and Ratchet because of our cryingness and how I speak.

Koro Yuki was really mad at me and grabbed Drift by the hands and walked away, but Drift told her that he was worried about me because I was gone and he couldn't find me anywhere and he also wanted to know why I was crying

"Crosshairs and Ratchet, is there something that you both wanted to say?" Cade was wondering about our face because we had tears and we cried, until Optimus Prime had came because everyone was around me and Ratchet wondering about why we were crying.

"Ratchet and Crosshairs, May you both tell us why your out here looking very upset?"

"Optimus, if I must speak?"

"You may Ratchet"

"I followed Crosshairs because he wasn't upset about something and I decided to see why by following him. I know were not allow to be in people's business, but I had to help him because I'm a medic and medics must help others. Once I came to sat next to him, I told him about why is he upset and he said something about loving Drift and-"

"What he's trying to say is that I was WORRIED about him because if he falls in love with Koro Yuki, he'll end up scraping the dung! But anyways, sorry for interrupting you, but he told me that I'm just like Blades and Heatwave love story, but with a tragedy ending. He said that Blades-"

"I know what you're talking about Crosshairs" Optimus Prime knows what I'm talking about? Did he even existed in the- Oh never mind because I was about to ask him a question about the Rescue Bots and the battle mission.

"Sir, you mean that... You SAW everything about what happened to Blades?!"

"Yes and it broke many citizens heart, but no one was even more painful than Heatwave. He told me that it was someone's fault"

"And who's fault is it??" I was super concerned and angered because whoever hurt my poor best friend must get PUNISHED and I mean it! 

Bumblebee looked at Optimus and was hoping that he could say the answer and Optimus nodded

"It was... Heatwave's fault"

I froze and was completely conFUSED! Why would Heatwave do that if he loves Blades more than anything?! I had a bunch of question in mind like..

  1. Why did Heatwave do that if he loves Blades so much that he could never let him go(I already said that, right?)
  2. Does Heatwave like someone other than Blades or it was... a twist?
  3. Is Blades still in the Decepticon team??
  4. Does Blades still love Heatwave?
  5. Does Heatwave still love Blades???



And the biggest question I had in mind was.... "If it's Heatwave fault, then... does it means that he accidently fall in love with another female bot? If it is, then I have to do something about it because I feel like if this happened to HeatBlades(That's my ship name) relationship, then It'll also happen to me and Drift relationship?! That means Drift is Heatwave, Koro Yuki is a female bot, and I'm Blades!! I hope I won't become a Decepticon and attack my own team, including Drift

Except for Koro Yuki because If I was a Decepticon, then she would be my first target and I'll get revenge on her for stealing my Drift!! Why is my mind being so obsess with not letting Koro Yuki to get close with Drift?! I guess I am Blades after all?? Hehehe stupid me!


	5. The Pain story of my old best friend Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet tells others about the back story of Blades, but he isn't Blades anymore... he is now Shattered Blades. I was inspired by the drawing of Shattered Glass Blades and it makes him looks like a Decepticon, which is cool and I'll also make a story about the full story of Blades :-)

We all looked at Optimus in shocked and surprise because he knows the whole story of my old friend and I wanted to know more about him, but at the same time, it would gave my heart more pain and more broken heart.

"So, are you going to tell us about Blades?" Koro Yuki said in less disappointed. She never support anyone that has a bad life and I swear to primus that if she doesn't feel bad about what happens to one of us, then what _if_ she also have a dark secret? I could make a plan about spoiling it, bu then I would get in trouble and I don't give a _**damn frag!**_

"I would not say the _whole_ story, but only Ratchet will. He was the one that saw it all"

"Alright Prime, but only the part when Blades-"

"Just tell us NOW!" I yelled at him in rage because I know that Blades isn't the type of person to change sides.

Ratchet looked at me in a _calm down and wait for the story to tell_ face

"Well, it all started back in Griffin Rock..."

_**Flashback Story...** _

The island was attacked by Decepticons. Blades and Chase are taking the humans to safety, Bumblebee and wheeljack are trying to protect the fire house from Starscream, Optimus Prime is fighting Megatron )Like always), and everyone else is fighting just to protect griffon rock. They never seen dangerous cons and they knew that they would come because of Dr. Morocco.

"Blades, are the humans safe?"

"Heatwave, you don't need to ask me. You should go ask Chase"

"Okay, but don't answer me with that-"

"I said to go _ask_ Chase to see if the humans are safe"

Heatwave knows that Blades is still mad and upset with him just because the femme bot Flarr said that they are officially "Dating" and Blades won't apologized until they end the relationship. He tried to tell him that they are't dating, but Blades wouldn't believe him and would ignore him.

"Chase to Heatwave, the humans are safe, I repeat, they are safe"

"Good! Can you and Blades come over here because we have a situation"

"Are you sure because you remember what Blades said about you?"

"I don't care about what he said. Tell him that I DON'T LIKE FLARR! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING AND ANYONE IN THE WORLD!"

Chase and Blades are heading there way towards Heatwave when they saw Megatron putting his feet over Optimus, preparing to demolish him.

"Optimus! What do you think you're doing Megatron!?"

"what do _you_ think I'm doing red bot? I'm just showing him about how to defeat Primes."

Boulder, Chase, Blades, and Heatwave were freaking out, until Flarr jumped out of nowhere and knocked Megatron out and fell.

"Sorry I'm late boys, but I had to help Quickshadow with Soundwave. Damn he's so hard to beat!"

"DECEPTICONS SURRENDER!!" Every one of them came by with Megatron and was preparing to open up the ground-bridge and running away. The Autobots came by showing their weapons in front of them in circles and were eagerly to shoot them.

"Tell us Megatron, what's your last words"

Megatron had to think fast and Airachnid walked right in front of Megatron showing him the Powerful Weapon in the world and it was the Staff that could restore Cybertron, so that way, the war would end and whoever is holding it, will become powerful and rule the world.

Arcee freaked out and yelled, "The Staff! We can't let him have it!"

"We must think of a plan to get it back and fast!"

Blades had an idea. He think that _he_ should join the Decepticon and let Heatwave and Flarr have a happy romantic ending, without him.

"Maybe I should join them?"

Everyone looked at Blades. Arcee whispered to him that the plan is to pretend that he's in their side and sneak off when no one is around and can call on the Autobot base so that way, they can come pick him up with the staff and restore it on Cybertron. 

"Blades, you can't do this! You know how much it hurts to watch you join them! Megatron would frag you for sure"

"Heatwave, It's my decision. Besides, you love Flarr and she loves you. So, it's the only way to get you two together"

Blades walked towards Megatron and bows, "Megatron, it's that okay with you to let me join your side?"

Megatron thought for a second and accept Blades. "Of Course you can! We'll change you up in no time. Open the ground-bridge" 

The ground-bridge was opened and the Decepticons walked into the portal, including Blades. Heatwave yelled at Blades saying, "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! I DON'T LIKE FLARR!! THE ONLY BOT I LOVE IS-"

The portal was closed and it was too late for Heatwave to tell Blades that he loves him.

**_Flashback story ends..._ **

I was surprised that Blades joined the Decepticons. Why can't he just fakes it all out and get the staff back?

"So, how long was he a Decepticon?" I asked Ratchet very nervous

"It's been about 2-3 years and he's still in the team. He said that he will NEVER join the Autobots ever again"

I looked at Drift and he looked at me and we both always have the same ideas.

"Drift, are you thinking what I'm thinking??"

"Crosshairs, I know what you're thinking"

Hound was getting suspicious of us two, thinking that we were planning on interfacing with each other. How dirty is he?

Tessa, Cade, and Vivian were confused and begged us to tell them about what's out idea

"Well, our idea is to save Blades and convinced him to come back with the Autobots, but on our team. Not the Rescue Bots or with Team Prime"

Optimus told us that it's too dangerous to do that because it sounds like if we were planning on sabotaging our lives, but to me, it's rescue time and not destroy our selves. There was a song that went through my head which is "Hero" by Skillet! You guys know him, right?

Here is what Blades looked like as a Decepticon (It was on Pinterest and it's Blades in Shattered Glass version)


	6. Dinner talk (It went bad for me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was dinner time and everyone was gathered around and Crosshairs didn't expect one thing to come... It was Drift and Koro Yuki have similarities and Crosshairs was NOT very happy about that

It was dinner time and we all came together like a family. It was b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l !! BEAUTIFUL! The table was all set and had cute decorations in it. OH PRIMUS! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THE DINNER THAT WAS SET UP BY DRIFT!??!? If it was really him, I would give him a kiss on his cheek and tell him how much I really appreciate the dinner set up, but it was mostly Hot Rod and Bumblebee. They were a profession at tables (Even the decorations), but one thing I can't stop thinking about was my old best friend Blades. UGH! I need to stop thinking about that and focus more on Koro Yuki and Drift! Oh forget it!

"Hot Rod, what kind of dinner did you made?"

"Well, Crosshairs, you're in great luck because I have made "Sunday Roast" from England! I was about to make one for myself, but I made plenty for everyone"

"WOW! Your cooking skills are very EXCELLENT!"

"Well, to me, I don't like it! Just look at that beef! No thank you! Oh, and that Broccoli is a "NO, NO"! In Japan, we have excellent dinner that is WAY better than that uhh... whatever you call it" It was Koro Yuki and I looked over at he looked very mad and wanted to yell at her face, but I immediately calm him down telling him that his Sunday Roast looks hot like him. Wait WHAT AM I SAYING?! DID I JUST CALLED HIM HOT?? UH, this is a mistake! I repeat a MISTAKE! 

"Crosshairs, did you said that I'm hot?"

"W-well no, no, no! I was just joking, that's all"

"Oh, I thought you were saying it literally because, well- Oh Never mind!"

Drift, Bumblebee, Hound, and Optimus, including the humans had arrived. The humans eat at there little table and we get to eat the big table. Hound ordered it online, so that way, we would remember everything about Cyberton. Drift had Yakiniku, which is another word for "grilled meat", Koro Yuki had Katsudon, which apparently I don't know what it another word for that, Hound had Manti, Bumblebee had steak, Optimus had rice and spaghetti, and I had Bulgogi, which is another word for "marinated beef barbecue" It'd delicious and I think you should try it out, but I'm not forcing you or anything.

"Hey, is that Yakiniku?' asked Koro Yuki politely.

"Yes, why? Have you ever tried it?"

"Of course I did tried them! Y'know I was born in Japan. Where were you born, Drift?"

"I was also born in Japan"

"REALLY?! Cool! Let's see if you can-"

"Ahem!" I interrupted her because I didn't want her to talk too much about life in Japan. It would give me a headache, but not fully, unless if your name is Koro Yuki, then you would give me a headache.

"May I suggest you two could maybe, talk somewhere else? Please?" I waited for the answer and Drift agreed, but not Koro Yuki. She looked at me in hatred and I was also looking at her in hatred! We were starring at each other and it hurts my eyes, but it's the only way to watch her from NOT talking to my Drift! Ratchet came late to dinner because he had a "Thing" to do. He didn't told us what kind of thing is it, but I won't bother to ask him.

"Ratchet, what are you eating for dinner?"

"It's Spanakopita. One of my favorite-"

"Oh Drift, I would love to train with you!"

I looked at Koro Yuki and she gave me an evil sly smile, which is telling me that something bad is happening!!!!!! I MUST DO SOMETHING, BUT I HAVE NOTHING IN MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Are you sure? I mean- What if you're too busy?"

"I'm not going to be busy. After All, I would love to learn more about you. Isn't that what you really wanted??"

I grabbed a bread and bite it very nervously and fiercely because I don't want Drift to be with Koro Yuki. Can he just tell her that he's dating a sexy Paratrooper, which is MEH?! Oh wait, I forgot... we're not supposed to be dating, but who cares about that stupid rule made by your truly badass friend Hound.

"Um, I'm not sure if I want to know more about each other, but why not?"

Hound was thinking about something and had an idea (Spoiler Alert: It was one of the rule that I disobeyed)

"Hey Drift! If you and Koro Yuki are in love and would like to be engaged, then come talk to me and I will gladly plan it for you two lovebird! And I got JUST the perfect shipping name for you two. It would be either "Koro Drift" or "Drift Yuki", but If I were you, I would pick the first one!"

I heard about what Hound said and I spit my soda right onto Koro Yuki's face. It was like a BLASTER!! Hot Rod and Bumblebee saw that and were laughing at what I did to her. 

"Man, you're so funny and cute when you did that!! Great Job Crosshairs!!"

Ratchet was amazed, Hound was mad at me, Optimus didn't felt anything, but _he_ did told me to be in my best behavior and do "Good Table Manners". Drift was shcoked and didn't laugh at me or anything. No, but he was grabbing a Napkin and helped Koro Yuki out.

"Thank you Drift and WHHY DID YOU SPIT AT ME?? ANY REASONS YOU WANT TO SAY?!"

"Yes. Hound, I thought you wouldn't approve that rule?"

"Yeah, but I only accept Men + Women. Not Men + Men or Men + Women + Men."

After Dinner, we all had to clean the table and wash our dishes, but Koro Yuki made me wash her dishes, even though they are hers and not MINE! She then, whispered to my ears telling me something about Drift.

"So, you love him, right?"

"Yes and I'm not going to let you have him. He loves me no matter what!"

"Well then, I gotta tell you something and it's about me and Drift's relationship"

"Go on. I don't even care about you. No one even likes you. So, go away"

"I don't think so"

"And why are you still here?"

"Because I just wanted to say that Drift won't ever love you. Once I know him pretty well, he'll forget everything about you and focus less on you and focus more on me! Do you even think that Drift loves you just because of how cute and beautiful you are??? NO! HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU BECAUSE ONE DAY, HE'LL SEE WHAT KIND OF PERSON YOU ARE TO ME AND HE'LL BE SO MAD AT YOU, THAT THE ONLY THING HE THINKS ABOUT IS NOTHING, BUT HOW PATHETIC AND WEAK YOU ARE!!" 

She walked away happily and I was standing there with my fist in punch mode and I had to hold back my tears saying one important thing in mind " _Drift will love and I know he does"_ I yelled so loud that I even threw the plate on the ground and it was shattered everywhere. I tried to hold back my tears, but I cried and I went straight to my room, but as I was passing by Drift's room, there she was. She was flirting with him.

I was filled with Jealousy and angered. I went to my room, closed the door, and was crying on the floor. If only Koro Yuki was a Decepticon and betrayed Drift, then I would be very happy about that.


	7. Fighting over Drift's spotlight of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs had plans to spend his time with Drift. Unfortunately, Koro Yuki also was planning on spending time with Drift

The next morning, I was awake, but not on the floor. No, but I _was_ sleeping on the bed AND on someone, but who could it be? I stretch and when I look over at me, it was Hot Rod and he was sleeping with me. I woke up and yelled, "HOT ROD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY ROOM AND IN MY BED?! YOU'RE NOT THINKING OF... YOU KNOW, STUFF?!"

"Wait what? Oh, you're awake! Finally! I had to wait for you on the door for HOURS"

"Hours? Hot Rod, why didn't you go to sleep?"

"Because I wanted to tell you something. It's about yesterday and I felt really bad for you, but ignore what Koro Yuki said because whatever she said about you is-"

"Is right. What if Drift is focused on her more than me and will forget about me?"

"Crosshairs, that will never happen because I know for a fact, you're more than just a Paratrooper. To me, you are a strong and a brave guy with a wonderful heart of hope"

He put his hand onto my shoulder and smiled at me. I will admit, but his smile is too adorable to look at. I know what you're thinking, but no. I don't have a crush on him or anything... sort of?

"Hot Rod, I know you want to comfort me, but it's okay. I don't need any help, but I do love the words you said about me" I smiled at him and felt like if I was blushing. WAIT! WHY AM I BLUSHING?! I don't know, but never mind.

In breakfast, I came in the kitchen and saw Koro Yuki helping Drift with the dishes and she turned around and saw me. She did a mean nasty smile at me and Drift thank her for helping the dishes, in Japanese.

Arigatogozaimashita(Translation- Thank you) Koro Yuki. I don't know what to say after this, but thank you"

"You're welcome. Say..."

Oh no! Please don't say it! You're probably wondering what do I want her to NOT say? Okay, I'll tell you. She's going to tell Drift about getting marrying!

"What are you thinking?"

"Hey! Sorry if I interrupted you, but Drift is super busy with patrol, so could you go and do your stuff, please?" It was Hot Rod and he saved my from that Koro monster lady!

"Right, sorry Koro Yuki, but I have to go on a mission with Optimus Prime. We're going to hunt some rare energon that was never seen before, until Vivian found them and gave us a map"

Koro Yuki was really mad at Hot Rod because she didn't get her chance on a spotlight, so that means... IT'S MY TURN!!

"Hey Drift, wanna come to the tree we've been before? We could continue with looking for our favorite constellations and looking at the stars! I'll also bring some snacks to tag along?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Only the two of us with no one else" I winked at him and he BLUSHED! HA! SEE WHAT I DID THERE MS. KORO YUSHI! That is how you get Drift's attention!

"But Drift, don't you want to talk some more about Japan and our family?"

"What family do you mean, Koro Yuki?"

"Well, um, you see, the family that... WE'RE GETTING SOON IN THE FUTURE!" I glared at her and she make a "You thought" face. It bothers me and I don't want Drift to go with Koro Yuki!

Ratchet came along and boy his face looks so worrying, but what is he worrying about? My ship with Drift or Koro Yuki?

"Drift, which one would you prefer? Looking at the stars or hearing the surprise that I'm going to make for us two?" Drift is having a hard time choosing one of those options, but then... a miracle thing happened...

"I would stick to... looking at the stars with Crosshairs"

I smiled at him and gave him a hug and said, "Thank you for choosing me!" he was confused, but gave me a pat on my pack and hugged me UwU

Ratchet was glad that Drift chose me, but then he looked at Koro Yuki and went "Uh-oh, I know that face pretty well"

Koro Yuki had an idea. She pretend that she was super upset to what Drift had chose and was acting so... weird? She went from a jealousy women to a women that is crying because a guy that she liked, didn't love her back. Then she fakes out her crying and complaint.

"Drift! I thought you wanted to see your surprise, but it looks like I can't give you my present!" At first, I thought she was literally crying and I felt a little bad for her, but nah!

"Koro Yuki, I can't let Crosshairs be alone while sitting at a tree. Can you just think about what would happen if he was alone and a Decepticon capture him?"

"I try to imagine, but I can't! You betrayed me! How could you do this to me you Nisa no ai no kaibutsu!(Translation-Fake love monster)" She then ran to her room and Drift looked at like if it was my fault! He can't blame it on me just for a fake and made up women who is just trying to get Drift attention. 

"Drift, it's not my fault. She was just trying to-"

"Trying to what!?"

"Well... never mind. I want to say that she's crazy, but no" I looked away in awkwardness and knew that Drift would then blame it on me. He told me that he will still look at the stars with me later night, which made me feel better, but not when he ran after Koro Yuki.

"Doctor's advice. You must deal with her fakeness and her drama stuff if you want to win Crosshairs over" Ratchet said it in a worried face, but why?

"Ratchet, are you okay?"

"No, I just can't stand watching you and Koro Yuki fighting over Drift! It's like... you're turning into Blades and Koro Yuki is turning into Flarr"

I froze and was freaking out. What am I turning into? A Paratrooper that is soon going to turn up against his own team?! I freaked out and cried, but Hot Rod saw me crying and he wanted to comfort me, but knows that Hound is watching them on a security camera and would think that Hot Rod likes me?! Now THAT is what I call "Hound's big dumbass brain"!


	8. Spying on the "Horrible" Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshair, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Hot Rod were spying on Drift and Koro Yuki and they were not happy on what they were seeing. Luckily, Ratchet have a medicine to cure the "Not a Love bird" disease.

Drift came to Koro Yuki's room and I was following him, spying on them to see what was she up to. I know I'm not allow to spy on others, but I can't let her have Drift on my sight!

"Koro Yuki, open the door. I just wanted to talk to you"

"Oh really? Then why would you chose Crosshairs is he hates me?!"

"Crosshairs hates what?!" Drift looked shocked and I was scared. I know him pretty well... after he's shocked, he'll turn from a sweet and calm samurai into a fire breathing dragon and would ask anyone about what that person had done to the ones that he cares about. WAIT, does Drift even cares about her because I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this...

"He hates me, but I don't know why?! Yesterday, he came into my room after you left the room and said that I was a pathetic warrior who whines and is too weak enough to know about love!"

"B-But... he never say that to others?"

YEAH! I never say that to anyone! Why would you say that if your being over reacting too much? Huh?

"Well, this is first time he said that to a poor innocent female warrior! You MUST do something about him!"

"I can't"

"WHAT! WHY?!"

"I can't be mad at Crosshairs just because he spit hit drink at your face, even though it was cute and funny to watch him to that- Not to mean or anything, but you sound like if you have a cruel heart and harsh when it comes to being around with Crosshairs. Why won't you get along with him?"

BUSTED! Ratchet looked at me and gave me a "Looks like you and Drift are going to be together after all" expression. Bumblebee had popcorn and Sprite with him just to watch a sinking ship that Hound made. Hot Rod, on the other hand, looked at and gave me a pensive face, but why? I don't know either, but I'm enjoying this moment!

"Well, I, uh, I do, but haven't you seen him acting different when I first came to your team?"

"Since you mentioned it, he DID act strange, but why? When you weren't here, he was a fun loving guy who likes to be around with anyone who cares about him. When Kade and his human friends first came, he kinda acted rude, but that didn't bother me. Once you get to know him well, he'll soon be kind and caring towards you, except for Hound that is"

HOLD ON! Is he going to plan on getting me and Koro Yuki to talk to each other and be friends?! NO THANK YOU, but I have a different way to be friends with her. If she wants me to be kind and caring, all she gotta do is date Hound or Lockdown, then we could be friends! Like that idea? No? DARN IT!(Unless if you said yes, then thank you for supporting me! You'll get free hugs from your kind and cute friend, Crosshairs)

"I don't know, but is it okay if... I may come along with you and Optimus Prime on a mission? Then you could tell me about Crosshairs like his strength and his weakness?"

"I don't know if I could do that, but if I tell him that, then yes, but not the weakness"

"Why not?"

"what if you're trying to stop him from...me?"

"You!? No, not all at! I was just asking for his weakness because... I can help him defeat his weakness"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! You can thank me later"

She came out of the door and kissed Drift on the cheek. I was frustrated! I looked at others reaction to this and so far... Ratchet was in a "DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT DESTROYING MY SHIP OR ELSE I WILL SMACK YOU WITH MY WRENCH!!!!" Bumblebee was throwing some old stinky clothes into Koro Yuki's room, so that way her room could smell stink, and Hot Rod looked at me in a "I feel bad for you" face. Ratchet then said, "That's it! As a medical, it's my responsible to clean off the kissing mark!"

Drift stood there, confused about the kiss. He blushes a little, but not fully, which is a bit good, until Koro Yuki was holding Drift's hand and said that they could both walk together and ask Optimus Prime if she could come along with them.

Ratchet grabbed a spray, wipes, and a hot sauce and was storming towards Drift and Koro Yuki.

"Drift, close your eyes. This is what we medicals do to terrible ships like this!" He sprayed Drift and use the wipes to wipe of the kissing mark from Koro Yuki. He then, pours hot sauce onto Koro Yuki's head and she was going to yell at Ratchet for pouring it onto her head.

"RATCHET, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HEAD?!"

"It's a medical procedures for new female girls, like you."

"CLEAN IT!"

"Sorry, but I'm a medic and my job is to pour hot sauce onto new female ladies, like you. It's how we doctors say "keep your angry words to yourself" whenever you're destroying a doctor's favorite ship!!" He runs off and came to me and said, "Did you record my epic moment?"

"No, but Drift did...LOOK!"

Drift was video taping the scene of Ratchet pouring hot sauce onto Koro Yuki's head and saved it in his phone. He told Koro Yuki that he can't be with someone who is mad at a doctor and he also can't be with anyone that either hates me or is wanting to mess around with someone he love.

"And who do you even love?!"

"I can not tell you because... I don't want him to get kicked out of the team"

He walked away from Koro Yuki and she looked like she was pissed off and was heading for my room, but I didn't notice and Hot Rod warned me that she's heading to my room with a sword or something on her hand. I ran to my room, but it was locked up and I knew that I was too late to stop her. She had done something bad in my room...


	9. Going on a mission with Optimus and Drift

I tried to open up my door and it was no use. "Stand back" said Hot Rod and he ran towards to the door, but ended up injured and almost broke his arm

"Hot Rod, if you continue to run to the door like a big buffed up bull, it's not going to open" I hope he doesn't hurt himself because if he does, who knows what will happen?

"I'm not going to stop, until the door is opened! I'm doing it to make you feel safe"

"Safe? From what?

"Hound! You know how much he's going to get your ass"

I agreed with Hot Rod and watched him running to the door, until Ratchet grabbed him and told him to "Stop killing the door. It has feelings". Hot Rod stopped and Koro Yuki came out of my room, but she looked like if she was hiding something, but could it be?

"Cocoa Yuki, what are you hiding from us?"

"And why do you want to know yellow bug?!"

"Because I know you stole something from Crosshairs belonging. GIVE IT BACK TO HIM!"

"AND WHY WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT THAT?!"

"Because we don't want Crosshairs to be kicked out of the team"

"So, you'll still be fine without him"

"NO, we won't be fine without him"

We all looked at Hot Rod. He walked up to Koro Yuki and I was completely shocked. I was filled with no words to react.

"Without Crosshairs, he's the only guy that always like to spend his time with us. Without him, we would all have no one to help us and if I don't get to see Crosshairs ver again... I don't want to think about that"

Hot Rod was right. I may never ever see them again, until Optimus Prime came by

"What on the Allspark is going on?"

"Crosshairs was being so rude and he even hates me! I heard him saying that he likes Drift and he's planning to kill me"

"Is that true Crosshairs?"

I was so scared to answer that question. Bumblebee covered his ears, Ratchet was holding a needle that makes you fall asleep in case if either Optimus Prime is going to fire me or Koro Yuki is trying to get away the situation and Hot Rod looks like if he's going to cry. I respond "No sir. What she meant to say was that I like Drift as a friend you know?"

Optimus told me that it's best to be friends and NOT date anyone in this team or any other team out their like the Decepticons, Rescue Bots, or Steeljaw's pack. All of them were relief and Optimus ask all of us a question,

"Would you all like to join me and Drift on a mission of finding the rarest Energon that Vivian gave us a map?"

"Would I like to join you? Of course I would love to join you!"

"The Doc is coming too"

"Can my team also?"

"Can I get a new Alt mode? I think I starting to prefer being orange and yellow than being black"

Optimus allowed Hot Rod and all of us to change our Alt mode, but told him to hurry because the Decepticons are also heading to the rarest Energon.

We all were getting ready for going on a adventure for the Enrgon, until Hot Rod walk to me and I was wondering what does he want or what is he going to say?

"Hot Rod" I ask shyly "Aren't you going to find a new Alt mode?"

"I am, but It's going to be a surprise!"

"Surprise? What kind?"

"I can't spoil it, but I bet you're going to LOVE IT!"

"Oh really? Is the surprise for me?"

"Maybe, but do you want me to give you a hint?"

"Sure! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

He leaned towards me and I started to blush a little. If he gets too close, I'm going to be blushing so hard and my face would turn super red.

"One hint or two hint?"

"Hmm... I prefer... one hint" 

"Okay, have you read any comics?"

"I don't remember, but Cade does"

"Okay, if you seen the comic "More than meets the eye" that is the surprise"

I was puzzled. What does he mean by "More than meets the eye" and what does that mean?

"Can you give me the answer please?!?"

"Sorry, but I just said it's a surprise"

I smiled because as you know, I love surprise. After he finished his sentence I said "Okay, but _don't_ waste your time looking at those beautiful jewels for too long, thinking about getting on" I boop his nose and I notice him blushing and I smirk "Are you blushing???"

"Who me?"

"Yes you??"

"Well, I uhh... no, no, I wasn't"

"Hmm.. okay, but you better make it on time for getting those Energon, got it?"

"Of course!" I waved and him and he waved back, but then he winked at me and I froze, then smiled at him and he transformed into a Lamborghini and drove off looking for his new Alt mode. I'm having a great (or bad) feeling that when he gets back, he's going to look cooler than Drift, but the truth is...

I still love Drift, but if I'm starting to hang out with Hot Rod, then I would be in love with BOTH of them! Not THAT'S a good and a bad thing


	10. Hot Rod new Alt mode

I was helping with Ratchet on fixing his wooden box (don't know why does he need that?) and I was waiting for Hot Rod and was worried about him. It's almost been about 1 hour and why isn't he back, yet?

"Crosshairs, are you okay? Are you worried about Hot Rod?"

"Maybe? No? Fine, I am worried about him. What's taking him so long? He should be here by now?"

Ratchet suggest me if I should just go for a walk, but I refuse! I must wait for Hot Rod because he did said that he has a surprise for me, but what could it be? Is he going to transform into a plane? OOH How about a jet?! That way, if I want to fly high in the sky, he could just simply carry me and we would be looking at the water, land, and flower hill. If only I get to see my favorite flower

Then, I notice Drift and Koro Yuki were talking to each other, but they were eating some kind of a dessert, I think?

"Crosshairs, would you mind hammering the nails into the edge of the box?"

"sure..." I said in a vey suspicious voice. I'm pretty sure that they're eating either Ice cream or cotton candy, but I couldn't tell, until I heard Hound said, "Did you two enjoy my famous stretchy Ice Cream? It took me a while to make that, but I got it under control"

"And why did you only gave us one ice cream and two spoon?" Drift sounded like if he didn't like eating ice cream with Koro Yuki

"Well, I figured that you two look like you're getting along. Am I right?"

Indeed" said Koro Yuki "Drift said that he enjoys being with me

"I-I don't think I said that, but I will admit that, just don't tell anyone?"

Don't tell anyone?! Who does Drift think he's dating?! Me or Koro Yuki?! I am NOT going to let Drift date her. Besides, he's suppose to know that he's dating me and he even told me that we can't tell other about we're dating, but HOW THE FRAG ARE WE SUPPOSE TO KEEP UP WITH THAT?!

"So, does that means you and Koro Yuki are couples now?"

Drift made a big gulp. In his mind he told himself, " _Did Hound just said me and Koro Yuki are dating?! Do I even have feelings for her or Crosshairs?! The only feeling I have for Crosshairs is a man with a great heart and my feelings for Koro Yuki is weird, but nice, beaut- No, I can't say that?! Why did I call her beautiful? Am I falling for her or Crosshairs? Should I even risk myself on getting kicked out or tell Hound that I like her and everything will go fine, right? I'm pretty sure that Crosshairs might be forgetting about us two being together, so I'll stick with the right choice and NOT get kicked out of the team_ "

I was watching them and hammering the wood so hard and fast, until Drift said "I guess it's a yes?" and I SLAMED the hammer very hard, but I accidently slammed it onto Ratchet's hand... sorry buddy

"OOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCHHHH!! MY HANDS! I NEEDED THAT!!"

"Sorry?" I was embarrassed and Hound, Drift, and Koro Yuki starred at me like if I was trying to hurt Ratchet or heard the conversation

"Crosshairs, why the hell did you killed Ratchet's hand?"

"I wasn't trying to kill his hand you big fatass belly! I was trying to place the itty bitty nail into the wood and it was jammed, So I had to smash it, but it moved away from em and grabbed Ratchet's hand and... yeah"

Suddenly, we heard a car beeping noise

"What or who was that?" Tessa asked in a confusing voice "I heard someone yelled "OUCH" and I had to see what was it?"

"It's just me and my poor hand. I think I need a bandage?" Ratchet was about to go get a bandage, until we heard someone yelled "Hey guys! Do you like my new Alt mode?"

We turned around and it was... HOT ROD! I was happy that he came back, but then I notice that his paintjob looks... different?

"Hot Rod, is it really you?"

"YEP! Do you like it?"

Drift said "Looks unique"

Hound said "Looks like a sun"

Koro Yuki said "To me, it's look like you need to work on your style"

Ratchet said "Very nice!"

Bumblebee gave him a thumbs up

And I was the only one that was speechless. I don't know what to say, but my mouth was watering (which I have no idea what does it means) and Hound yelled at me "DON'T BE SHY! JUST SAY SOMETHING SIMPLE?? ARE YOU SPEECHLESS OR...."

"N-no, I was just, um, I don't know what to say!"

Hot Rod walked up to me and said "I bet you like it?"

"No, it's actually more than JUST like it"

"What do you mean?"

"I... LOVE IT! Look at your paint job! It looks nice and cute! I think I'm starting to love yo-style!"

"Thanks Crosshairs! I knew you would love it!"

I asked him about the "More than meets the eye" and he said that he was famous in the comic, but he was joking, I think?

Later, we were all ready for going to the mountains! That's where the rarest gem is at and Optimus Prime told us that the rescue bots are coming over to come with us on a journey and here they are! Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Hot Shot, Medix, Whirl, Wedge, Hoist, Quickshadow, High Tide, Salvage, and Blurr, but no sign of Blades. Could he be with the Decepticons?

"Sir, we're glad to be with you" said Heatwave, the red firetruck.

I wanted to ask him if Blades actually joined the Decepticons, but first I talked to Flarr, the one that was guilty for winning over Heatwave

"Hello Flarr"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Crosshairs and I want to know if you-"

Hound grabbed me and told me to stop being so curious like the monkey. Who does he think I am? Curious George, a monkey that doesn't listen, but speaks in "OOK EEK?" Probably not.

"Hound let go off me!"

Hot Rod told Hound to let me go and he let me go. I thank Hot Rod, but then an idea struck into my head, but I won't tell you because it's my secret idea and I can't say it out loud, until you beg me to (I recommend you not to beg, unless you're a begging type of person).

We were all ready to go to the mountains and the humans are coming with us. It was great because Tessa is my favorite and I like her! She's like a sister to me or my best friend! Ratchet and Bumblebee are like a supporter to me. They would support me on anything! Hound, is just a normal guy, but a boring one. Optimus Prime is a guard and a peacemaker (except for the rulebook because I'm having a feeling that **_HE_** was the one that create the rule book). Drift, is the one I love the most, but since he told Hound that he and Koro Yuki may be dating, he thinks that I forget about us! That is not true! Hot Rod is.... I actually don't know how to describe him! I made a list about him

1\. He likes to watch me sleep

2\. He winks at me A LOT and I mean literally a lot!

3\. He comforts me when I'm in a bad mood

So, there you have it!

"I will let you all chose a partner and be wise about your partner.

Ratchet and Bumblebee were partner

Hound and Optimus Prime are partner (I was expecting Bee to be with Optimus)

I was about to join Drift, but Koro Yuki had him, so that means...

Drift and Koro Yuki are partner

Heatwave and Flarr are partner

Chase and Whirl are partner

Medix and Hot Shot are partner

Wedge and Hoist are partner

Blurr and Salvage are partner

Quickshadow and High Tide are partner

Which means that I'm with Hot Rod. I want to be with Drift, but Hot Rod is a GREAT guy!

"Well, it looks like you and I are partners"

"I was expecting for Drift"

"Oh..."

"But being with you may be fun?"

Hot Rod knew that I want a hug because he can tell that I'm going to have a rough time and the journey would be bad. I cried and Hot Rod comforts me by putting onto his chest and whispered, "Don't worry, Everything is going to be fine. Trust me. I'll be here and I won't let anything bad or terrible happen to you". He kissed me on my forehead and I took his words with me. I know that this is going to be tough with Koro Yuki and Drift being together.


	11. Fun time with Hot Rod

We went on a trail that was a bit steep, but worth it! I could hear Drift and Koro Yuki talking with Chase about their relationship.

"Can you tell me why do you Drift like Koro Yuki? If I were Blades, I would be figuring out whether the ship looks nice or not"

"And why would he?"

"Because he prefers to see and watch his favorite couple loving each other... before I broke his heart" Heatwave explained to use about his relationship with Blades. He said that he misses him very much, but one thing Blades forget is his sparkling. They had a WHAT?! I didn't know they had a sparkling? Why would Blades join the Decepticon if he has a sparkling?!

"Heatwave, where is the sparkling" I asked

"He left and joined with Bulkhead and the others. Usually, Blades was supposed to know that he has a sparkling, but he didn't care about the sparkling. What if you and your boyfriend Hot Rod had a sparkling and you abandoned your family?"

Me and Hot Rod froze. We are not dating, but why would he say that?

"Me and him? Well, that's uh, a bit-"

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!!"

"Calm down and let Crosshairs speak! He doesn't need you or your words. What would you do if you had a sparkling and you left without knowing?!" I smiled at Hot Rod. I'm glad that he stood up for me. I feel like I'm going to have a fun time with him, even though I love Drift, I think that Hot Rod is a type of man that would stood up and protect me from ANYTHING! Why? Ever since Koro Yuki arrived and was new to the team, he know that I would be in a pain and needs support. I would say that, he's a protector!

Drift told them to calm down and continue with the journey. Time passes and I'm bored. Not because of Hot Rod, but because I want to be with Drift. He was still hanging out with Koro Yuki and I felt sad. I feel like Koro Yuki may be right? Drift is focus on her more than me. It was nearly night, but my favorite part is the sunset. It's beautiful to look at. I walked up to Drift and ask if he could join me on watching the sunset.

"So... are you coming?"

"Maybe, but what if-"

"You'll make it! Trust me! I'm pretty sure that Koro Yuki is going to let you come and look at the sun set and the sunrise today and tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? What if I'm sleeping?"

"Then I would wake you up"

"Okay, but don't pour hot water onto my head, like always"

"I won't trust me" I was going to kiss Drift, until Koro Yuki arrived and told me to get back.

I went to sit with Chase because I had no one to think of, but he's the only person that comes to my head.

"Hey Chase! Have you seen Blades for 2 or 3 years?"

"No, I haven't seen him"

I was disappointed. Chase hasn't seen Blades!? Darn it!

"Well, I hope he comes back to the team!"

Suddenly I saw a glowing yellow or red eye behind the tree and I was going to get up and find out what it is, but it left! I didn't have time to follow him or her, but I'm starting to have a feeling that it was Blades. Could it?

The sun was setting and we were all eating marshmallow and it was good. Koro Yuki and Drift were doing one of those couple thing, you know, feeding each other and they were laughing. I watched them eating marshmallow and I tried not to cry, but luckily, Hot Rod was by my side.

"I see you are watching those non-lovebirds?"

"Yeah, and they look happy together"

"Do you want some smores?"

When he said "Smores" I was brighten up and smiled at him. I immediately said "YES!" right away and he laughed at me saying that my smile was cute. I blushed and w had fun together, even though Drift is with Koro Yuki, I still feel better when Hot Rod is around.

"Hey, do you want to come with me?"

"To where? Does it involve amaryllis?"

Hot Rod wasn't sure what it was, until I showed him the image of what it looked like and he said that it looks pretty like me. I smiled at him and place my head onto his shoulder and he looked at me and smiles.

First, Hot Rod took me to the waterfall and it was very beautiful. He showed me the lily pad that was on the water and fishes were swimming in the river. We went to the water and enjoyed splashing each other. 

"Those waterfall look fun to slide, should we try it?"

"I'm up for some fun!" cheered Hot Rod. He grabbed my hand and went to the top of the waterfall and slide down and we were having fun!

Second, we looked at the little cute eagles that were on the nest. The mother arrived and fed them with some pieces of fish. Me and Hot Rod adore the little fledgling as it was eating the little pieces of fish. It looked at us two and made a cute sweet chirp! One of them fell of the nest, until Hot Rod caught it and put it back to the nest. He was a kind heart guy who loves nature, like me. We watched them eat and I told him if I can hold it. He handed it to me and a piece of fish fell and he picked it up.

"You can be the mother and I get to be the father" said Hot Rod

"Why?"

"In case if you're getting a sparkling"

"From who?"

"Someone who loves you for sure!"

"But... what if they like someone else and not me?"

You're talking about Drift?"

"Yeah. He's acting like if he cares and loves Koro Yuki more than me"

"That's not true. If I were Drift I would-"

He froze and was trying hard to think about me. He looks like if he's having a hard time.

"Hot Rod? Are you going to say something?"

"Yes.. um, If I were Drift, I would... be with you and if Koro Yuki tries to hang out with me, I would say "NOPE! Too busy" and I would be with you from my spark to your spark" He hold my hands and said, "And If I _was_ Drift, I would spend my spark for you and will always love you forever, until the day of my deaf. Crosshairs, I wanted to say... I love-"

"THE SUNSET! I TOLD DRIFT THAT I WANT TO SEE THE SUNSET WITH HIM AND I CAN'T LET HIM WAIT FOR ME! I MUST GO!" I put the fledgling back to the nest and run off, leaving Hot Rod behind. He was upset and sat down on the rock and said, "I love you"


	12. He didn't make it(but someone did)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs was expecting Drift to come and look at the sunset, but ends up in a lonely path, but someone came to join him...

I was at the hill waiting for Drift to come over and watch the sunset. For hours, I waited, and waited, but he didn't came. I was bored and I was lonely. I called him, until he finally respond.

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Koro Yuki, why?"

"You said that you were going to come and- Never mind. I hope that you and your petrified girlfriend are having a fun time without me!"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Koro Yuki love each other and it hurts me and my spark!"

"Do you want to hang out with us?"

I hung up the call and I can't believe that Drift didn't say "Me and Koro Yuki aren't dating" or "Girlfriend? Nah, you're the only person that I blah, blah, blah!" I sat down under the tree and cried. Why won't Drift be with me? Does he actually likes Koro Yuki more than me? Is she right about what she said during last night dinner? I was alone, but at least I'm found the constellation of Cygnus. It was pretty nice, but it would be more nice _if_ Drift had come along and sat down with me, eating the picnic food that I brought, but it was just me and the stars, until I heard someone knock o the tree.

"May I join you?"

"..."

"I just want to be with you and spend my spark time with you"

"..."

"Look, I know you're upset about Drift because he didn't came and watch the stars that looks beautiful like you. So, I just want to say that I lo-IS IT OKAY I LOOK AT THE CONSTELLATION WITH YOU?!"

I froze and realized it was Hot Rod. He was the only guy that cares about me and he also enjoys and LOVES spending time with me

"Sure, if you want to"

"Good" he sat down next to me and ask a question

"I was about to go back to the camp, until I heard you crying and I started to feel bad for you because... Koro Yuki is trying to win Drift over and-"

"AND SHE WON! DRIFT DOESN'T LOVE ME! He loves Koro Yuki more than me! I'm just a paratrooper that had a love journey ended here"

"No you're not. To me, you are a paratrooper that is cute, sweet, friendly, and fighting for what you always wanted"

"Why are you telling all this?"

"Because I want to say that you're more than a paratrooper"

"Then, what are you saying?"

"You are the world's sweetest person a bot had ever met! If you didn't exist, we all would have a boring day and it makes me upset"

I smiled at Hot Rod. He may be right about me (Probably not?), but I'm glad that he could cheer me up

"So... mind if I join the roma-PICNIC?!" asked Hot Rod

"Be my guest"

We sat together eating the food that I made. Hot Rod said that I cooked better than Koro Yuki and said that if we were a married couple, he would ask me if he could help with dinner. I blushed when he said a "Married couple" because it makes want to think about getting a sparkling and it would be nice to get one, but I don't know who should be the husband. It has to be either Drift, the samurai who struggles with the TWO person he loves or Hot Rod, a soldier and a future Prime that loves me, cares about me, and like to help me whenever I struggle with something, but it's going to be hard to decide which man should I end up with. To me, it looks like Drift had already picked a women and it it Koro Yuki! I wasn't happy about his choice, but he probably doesn't want to get kicked off the team.

"Crosshairs, I got you something"

"Really?! What is it?"

"I got these two from separate areas. One of them is a flower you always wanted to see and the other one... I got it from Vivian. She was going to give it to Tessa, but lend it to me and told me that I can give it to anyone that I care the most and the only person I care about the most is... YOU!"

He showed me the flowers, which is what I was actually hoping for!!! It was the amaryllis and it looked so pretty! I looked at Hot Rod and said "THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!" I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed and I smiled at him. I knew that one day, I would get see and keep the flower one day and it came true, but the second one wasn't true, yet, but I'm not going to spoil it because you guys would be very... yeah...

After eating, we lay down on the grass and looked at the constellations. It was beautiful and I get to see my favorite constellation, which is the Cygnus. After looking at the stars, we had to set up the tent and went to sleep and I kinda kissed him and said, "Good Night Hot Rod" and he smiled at me saying "Good Night" back.

It was 2:30 AM and I was awake because I had a nightmare. I shake Hot Rod softly and he woke up, which is on e of my favorite thing about people that responds to me actions. 

"Crosshairs, why are you awake?"

"I couldn't go to sleep because I had a nightmare"

"Try counting sheeps or counting ducks?"

"I would be the only thing that makes me sleep is- Can you not laugh at me?"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing and I don't want my feelings hurt"

"Okay, I won't laugh"

"The only way for me to go to sleep is... by someone accepting to frag out with me..." I felt embarrassed because I just told Hot Rod that having sex is the only way to get me to sleep

"You should let "Drift" do it, not me"

"I would, but he won't accept. Yesterday, I told him to frag me, but he doesn't want to because he said that if I was sparked, then we're going to be kicked off the team"

"But why won't he frag you if both of you love each other?"

"Because he said that it was a weird and strange method of how am I supposed to go back to sleep" 

I covered my face with a pillow because I had a feeling that Hot Rod would be laughing at me, like Drift, but instead he puts his hand onto my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I can help you go to sleep in no time, but as long as you don't get a sparkling"

"AW C'MON! I love having sparkling! It's the cutest thing in the world!! Can you at least try to get me one??" I smirked at him and he said "No or else we _**both**_ get kicked out from the team and we have to raise the sparkling ourselves" I begged him to do it, but he said "No. I know you want to have sparkling, but the answer is officially "NO", but we'll do it slowly"

"Then we go faster and faster till I get overload!!"

"Nope! Not happening, but I will frag you"

He was on top of me, holding my hands, and we kissed very passionate, until I kinda moan a bit, BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! (Sort of?) and he ask me if I just moaned and I said, "No..." and we continued kissing and he started to bite my neck and it felt good (You can kill me if you want to) and hours pass by.

After fragging, we we're tired and exhausted and I told him that I feel like I've been overload and it was one of the greatest thing I ever had in my life!!

"Can you finally sleep after overloading you some several times? It's been about 1 or 2 hours"

"Yes, I can finally go to sleep. Thank you Hot Rod... I hope we get to do this... more often"

Hot Rod blushed. He looked at me like if I was crazy. "Aren't you supposed to say that to Drift?" he asked in confusing and fluttered

"I would, but he always refuse and would tell me to go back to bed and frag myself, but luckily I have you and that's all I have to say"

I snuggled him and fall asleep. He also snuggled me, until I said, "I love you". He was puzzled and blushed, but he was hoping that I would say that to Drift, but he said, "I love you too" and fallen asleep.

**Hey guys, It's Slipstream and I have some few things to say**

  1. **The fans of CrossDrift are going to kill me from this chapter (I think) to the next chapter and so on!!**
  2. **Spoiler Alert!!! Drift will soon figures out that Crosshairs is expecting to have a sparkling**
  3. **Blades will appeared from either the next chapter or after the next chapter**
  4. **My brain was very lazy from the beginning to the end**



**So... yeah... I'M RUNNING AND HIDING FROM THE PEOPLE THAT ARE ACCUSING ME!!!**


	13. Steeljaw's pack vs The Autobot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots were halfway to the rarest energon, but a group of pack are also coming for the energon.

The next morning, me and Hot Rod made ti pack to the camp with others and they look worried about us

"Where were you two lovebirds at? We thought a Decepticon captured you or worst?!" Hound said while picking up some leftover trash

"We're fine. I just wanted to spend some time alone,that's all"

"thAT'S ALL?! WHAT WERE YOU AND HOT ROD DOING ALONE?!"

I didn't know what to say, but the only thing I could think of was the fun time I had with Hot Rod like sliding on the waterfall, looking at the fledgling, looking at the stars, and interfacing. I was starting to daydream about him, until Ratchet smack my head with his wrench.

"Crosshairs, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You look like if you're in love" he smirked at me and I tried not to blush, but I failed.

"Ah HAA! You are in love, but is it Drift??"

"Drift? Why would I be in love with him if he's a type of person that doesn't want to inter-"

"YOU HAD WHAT?! Tell me!! Are you sick?!"

"No?"

"Are you feeling a bit nausea?"

"No?"

"Let me check your temperature and see if you are sparked?!"

"What are you doing? Why are you-"

"Because if you're sparked, then that means you'll be kicked out of the team and I can't let you be gone"

"True, but what about the other creator?"

Ratchet thought for a second, until someone jumped off the tree and surround our team. I've never seen him before, but he looks like a wolf con to me

"Greetings my fellow friends. I'm Steeljaw and I was just wondering if I could at least tag along? Even my crewmates would love to come along as well"

"Sorry wolf boy, but the answer is a "No", so go and wonder off like a crying little pup who couldn't find his mother"

Steeljaw growled. He had about... 7 members in his pack and they were Thunderhoof, Clampdown, Underbite, Fracture, and Quillfire or maybe 8 in case if he counts as one of them (He actually count, so I was stupid).

But then, one of them was never seen before. He looked new and his colors were red and orange, Alt mode is a copter, and he has a weapon that was a sharp helicopter rotor. I feel like he kinda look very familiar like he had a creator, but lost them and I'm having a feeling that his creature might be Heatwave and Blades because...

  1. Alt mode is a helicopter like Blades
  2. Eye colors are blue like Heatwave
  3. Skin color is orange and red like his creators Blades and Heatwave



So... maybe my guess is right, but he's in Steeljaw's pack?! How did he end up being the part of the pack??! He said that his name is SkyRazor and he's in charge of capturing the prisoners. We all had out our weapons and attacked them (except for the Rescue Bots because they barely fight). Steeljaw was the strongest one of all and he knocked out Koro Yuki, but she didn't let that stop her. Instead, she pull out her sharp fan and does a frisbee throw to his face and he had a cut. OOF! That might have hurt him.

"Pack, let's head forward march to the mountains!!" The pack had run off to the direction that we were heading for. GREAT! That means us Autobots and Steeljaw's pack are after that rarest energon.

"Hound, if we're also getting the energon, do you think that the other teams are after it too?"

"I hope not because we need them"

"For what?" I was curious because I really want to know why are we aftering the rarest energon that no bots or cons had seen before and Hound told us that we need that energon to create the latest experiment that could bring back the dead ones to life. At first, I thought it was a dark energon because they could bring back the dead, but nope! The rarest energon was for bringing the dead ones to life, but in a good version.


	14. Me vs Koro Yuki (bad idea)

Hours had pass by and we made it to the mountains, but our legs were a bit tired and Optimus Prime wasn't tired at all! Damn it! How come a prime have such a powerful legs if he's not tired from a long journey?!

"Guys I'm tired. Can we at least sit down for a bit?"

"Crosshairs, we need to continue on with the journey. Less resting and more walking"

I was upset with what Ratchet had said. I don't want to continue on, but I want a piggyback ride. That would help my legs calm down and it would help me relax till I can walk again.

"Drift can we do a piggyback ride, please?" I gave him a puppy eyes because no one could resist that (except for Drift because nothing cute would resist him)

"Why do you want a piggyback ride?"

"MY LEGS ARE TIRED AND I NEED A RIDE!??!"

Hot Rod told Drift to at least do it because he knows that I love Drift, but doesn't know if Drift is starting to love Koro Yuki or not. Hot Rod told Drift that if he doesn't et me ride on his back, then I would hurt myself and would need a medic.

"Crosshairs, I would, but walking is part of an exercise. Don't you exercise back home?"

"I haven't exercise for a while, but if I exercise a lot, it could help me with my walking, but then I don't have time to do that"

"Why?" said Koro Yuki, "Don't you want your body to stay "fit"? Or you just want your body to increase more until your body would turn from a perfect look to a horrible fat ugly ass monster like Hound? If I were you, I wouldn't exercise at all. I would just stay at home and eat unhealthy food till your body is filled with a not so perfect body. May I remind you that Drift doesn't like anyone who is fat like you. He only likes any kind of person that is strong, bold, and a perfect body shape, unlike you!"

Her word were killing my head. It was driving me crazy and I wanted to attack her or kill her. Ratchet saw the conversation and had out popcorn, Bumblebee was going to cheer, and Hot Rod shook his head and was telling me not to do anything that is brutal or bad, but I ignore him and grab Koro Yuki's coat and slap her face so hard, everyone could hear that. They turned towards me and I told her to not say those words to me ever again and she attacked me. We were fighting and fighting till Hot Rod grab Koro Yuki and Chase grabbed me. Hound looked at us very mad...

"What were you two doing?! Are you outta your mind?!"

"No, but SHE was! She said that I would be-"

"SILENCE!" Heatwave walked up to me and whispered, "You remind me of Blades. He and Flarr had a fight about who has the prettiest face and I had to yell at Blades. It wasn't my fault to yell at him, but I knew that he would be heartbroken after I yelled at him and chose Flarr over him"

I whispered, "Maybe that's why he joined the Decepticons? Because you chose Flarr and not him? If we ever see Blades, then why don't you go and apologize to him and you both will be together again"

We looked over at Koro Yuki and she was crying. She told Optimus, Hound, High Tide, Chase, Drift and others that I was hurting her and I did it on purpose.

"AY! That's a nice slap you got there green seaweed" said High Tide cheerfully "Maybe you could slap her more often?"

Drift ask me in a anger tone if it was true that I was hurting Koro Yuki and I said no, but he said that I was lying and thought that I was trying to get her out of the team by getting her to hurt me. I tried to tell him that she was trying to kick me out of the team, but he wouldn't listen.

He gyank my arms hard and said, "I swear, if I ever see you trying to hurt Koro Yuki ever again, I would end our relationship here and so on! Is that clear" 

"N-Yes, but she was the one that-"

"Did I hear someone said "relationship"? Who's in a relationship?"

Before I could say something, Koro Yuki handed Hound the pictures I had in my drawer and he looked at them all

"Drift, I'm having a bad feeling about this"

"Same here"

Ratchet covered his ears, Bumblebee was on his knee and was praying to Jesus, the rescue bots were confused, Optimus was concerned, and Hot Rod was about to cry.

"What are we going to do, Drift?"

"I-I don't know, but I already know what to do in this situation"

"Can you at least tell me what to do?"

"No, you have to do it yourself"

I was scared to death because Hound turned towards me and yelled, "WHY DID YOU DISOBEY ONE RULE THAT WAS SIMPLE?! TELL ME!!!" I hold back my tears and Koro Yuki did a evil smile at me. She won and I lost... I couldn't believe that I lost and she won?! My story so far had turn from a "Great start" to a "devastating" ending.

"I didn't mean to disobey the rule. I'm very sorry, but why did you even made this stupid ru-"

He punched my face and Ratchet was upset with Hound, Bumblebee and the rescue bots gasp when they saw that, Hot Rod closed his eyes and was trying to hold back his tears, Drift was shocked, and Koro Yuki chuckled when she me got punched from Hound's big hand. Optimus Prime told Hound to not take things too personal or too far, but Hound convinced Prime to punish me. He looked at me and gave me a serious face.

"Crosshairs, I know you wanted to be in love, but it's our safety not to be in love and have a triangle relationship fight, just like Blades and Flarr. They too had a fight and I didn't want anyone in this team to be in love ever again"

His words were confusing my mind. Why would he created a rule that doesn't allow any of us to become a sparkmate?

"Prime... PUNISH ME!! I KNOW I DISOBEY RULES LIKE A BUNCH OF TIMES, BUT DO SOMETHING!! Either kick me out or kill me!!"

"I won't do that , but I **_will_** let you learn your mistake and have only one chance"

"Thank you" I hugged him and he was confused, but patted my head. 

Ratchet had to gave me a ice pack because Hound's punch was a big pain, but at least we got a doctor here with us. Without him, I would be killed by that fatass monster. I had to hold back my tears because I knew that the next step wouldn't be easy, so I walked up to Drift and I was going to tell him that he should at least kill me with his sword because I disobey one of the rule and he was also trying to say something, but Quickshadow interrupted us and yelled, "WE MADE IT TO THE SNOWY MOUNTAINS!!"

We finally made and we took a break. Drift and Koro Yuki were sitting together and I knew I had to do something

"Are you going to ask Drift something"

"No Hot Rod. I'm going to end my love journey here"

Ratchet freaked out and asked me why would I do that. I told him "Because Drift loves Koro Yuki, but he's not paying attention to me. Every time I ask him to come with me, he doesn't make it, but he always stays with Koro Yuki, so I'm going to go up to him and end it here"

Ratchet was smacking himself with a wrench, Bumblebee was playing a sad violin song, and Hot Rod wasn't happy with my idea, but knows that I'm trying not to get kicked out of the team. 


	15. Ice Cream Of Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ice Cream idea I got it from miraculous from the episode called, "Glaciator" and the Ice Cream look so cool and nice!

It was snowy up here and freezing. Cade and the humans had to teleport back to base since the temperature was about 20 degrees.

"BONJOUR PEOPLE!" We turned left and there was Topspin! He had a Ice Cream Stand, Chairs, and Tables. I was glad that we could finally eat, so we went to see him and Optimus Prime was glad to see him

"Topspin, I'm glad you're still here"

"Same here Patron"

"Patron? What the hell does it mean?"

"Ah, you must be Hound and I see the future for each of you. Do you want some creme glacee or seeing your future?"

"Topspin, we don't have time for future, but we do have-"

"YOU AGAIN?! What are you doing here?" It was Steeljaw and his pack and they were eating Ice Cream, but they look... unique? Steeljaw's Ice Cream had two colors Blue and Black and Thunderhoof had Blue and grey, which kinda looked like Steeljaw has Thunderhoof colors and Thunderhoof has Steeljaw's colors?!

"Topspin, can you tell me why is Steeljaw ice cream colors are like Thunderhoof and Thunderhoof ice cream is the same colors as Steeljaw, except for others??"

Topspin smiled at me and said that because the ice cream they have represent their soulmate in the future. It always comes true! Every Cybertronians love my ice cream, but that's my side job. My **_real_** job is seeing your future"

That sounds interesting. Topspin could see the future and his ice cream could bring anyone together? I wanted to get one and we all were getting Ice Cream! The first one was Heatwave and he looked really nervous

"I hope I don't get the horrible colors"

"No, but may I suggest you Orange and White ice cream? I see the colors are telling me that there's going to be tears of joy and reuniting"

Heatwave smiled about the happiness part, but isn't sure about the tears of joy part and still loves it

  * Chase had purple and dark blue (My OC) and Topspin told him that she may be bad on the outside, but caring on the inside. Watch out for her suspiciousness
  * High Tide had his normal color
  * Quickshadow had her normal color
  * Flarr had normal color and Topspin told her that love could always end with a wrong turn
  * Hot shot had white and red
  * Medix had red and yellow
  * Whirl had green and blue
  * Hoist had blue
  * Wedge had his normal color
  * Boulder has his own color
  * Optimus Prime had blue and grey and Topspin told him that rules will change
  * Bumblebee had his white and brown and Topspin told him that humans would love him, even his femme partner loves him
  * Hound has his normal color
  * Ratchet had red and white and Topspin told him that a doctor to doctor would cheer him up
  * Blurr had his normal color
  * Hot Rod had black and green and Topspin told him that his kindness, caring, and his supportive words would end up in a tree that will grow from his spark to someone's spark
  * Koro Yuki had blue and grey and Topspin told her that her action, words, and behavior will never win over love



Me and Drift were the last one and Topspin had to think hard on this one and showed Drift two ice cream he could pick and told him to be wise about his decision about either get a black and green or purple and white, so Drift picked the purple and white and told me that he wants to be with Koro Yuki because I was harsh and mean to her. I cried and Topspin offered me a orange and yellow ice cream with a bit of blue sprinkles and told me that about my future soulmate.

"I know you're upset about Drift decision, but to me. Those colors you have are telling a good sign about you"

"And what is it telling you? That I'm going to be lonely and no one would ever love me"

"Maybe, but the colors are telling me that a kind and caring person is going to expand your tree and the sprinkles are telling me that they may be mad at you, but will soon learn his punishment from the mistake they make. Your dreams will come true and I know it will because once he understands you, he will be on your side"

I didn't know what his future words were meant to say, but his words did cheered me up a bit. I sat down next to Hot Rod and we talked.

"So, what colors do you have?"

"Green and Black, but his words and prediction are killing me! What colors do you have?"

"I have Orange, Yellow, and some little sprinkles of Blue. He said something about a tree and a punishment, but I didn't get it. Do you?"

"He also mentioned about the tree, but I also don't get it. It's a struggle to my audio"

We laughed and enjoyed our Ice Cream that Topspin gave us. They were delicious, until Steeljaw walked up to me and ask, "Why aren't you happy about your ice cream? Is it because they didn't seem special?"

"No, but Drift decided to be with Koro Yuki instead of-"

"Koro Yuki?! The real Koro Yuki?!"

Me and Hot Rod were confused about what he was talking about

"What are you talking about? Crossy and I are confuse and we want you to tell us if you want to?"

"I will feel uncomfortable about this talk and the conversation, but... her family murdered all of my family, except me"

I was shocked. Koro Yuki's family killed Steeljaw's family?! Now THAT is one thing I would like to hear about and maybe it would get Drift to either disliking her or hating her!!


	16. Steeljaw's Family Death Story

We listened to Steeljaw's story about his story of his family's death

"It was... unforgettable and my neighbor told me a story about them and I knew that I would seek revenge one day and let the Decepticons have peace in their island homes."

_**Flashback story...** _

The wolf-cons are having a hard time finding food. Winter was coming closer and they had to find food quick before their little pup, Steeljaw, would die of hunger. They smell something and followed it to where it leads to...

Koro Yuki's mother, Ikari Gozen was heading back to the palace when she was being attacked by the wolves and survived. She ran back to the palace and told her husband, Anokoku about the dessert she was going to bring back for dinner and he was furious. He told the warriors to go hunt the wolves and kill them all.

The pack had brought food for Steeljaw and eats them, until the warriors had found them and slaughtered them all. The wolves tried to kill them, but it was no use. They all died, but Steeljaw was being taken and hidden from the warriors. It was his neighbor, Darklord and he hide him under the bridge and told him that when he grows up, he'll teach him how to be strong, powerful and undefeatable of them all.

Years had pass by and Steeljaw was trained hard and he crew from being a nice and cuddly wolf to a bug, bad, wolf who would soon be imprisoned and had a secret plan in his mind. He wants to kill Koro Yuki's family, including her, even though she does nothing, but her parents did, he still wants to beat her ass up so hard, she would be begging for forgiveness.

_**Flashback story ends...** _

I was shocked, but I told Steeljaw that he has a good part of him on the inside and he smiled at me

"Well... nice to have a chat with you, but my pack has to go continue finding the-"

"You can join us?!"

"Crosshairs, are you weird? What if he's planning on tricking us and we'll end up on a danger twisted zone?"

"Don't worry Hot Rod, we'll be fine"

Steeljaw shook hands with me and vow that he'll help us get the rarest gem. We told Optimus Prime that Steeljaw wants to come with us, including his pack. He agreed, but told Steeljaw to promise him that he won't do anything bad or suspicious to the team and he promised.

"Crossy, you make a good idea when it comes to-"

"AHEM! LESS TALKING AND MORE WALKING!! LET'S GOO!" said Hound in a frustrated tone. I don't know why is he mad, but there must be an explanation, right?

**The next chapter, you guys are going to be in it! YAY! Isn't that exciting?! (Probably not?) and you'll be part of an Autobot team, so... yeah**

**(P.S If you watch MLB(Miraculous Ladybug), then I stole the name because I ran out of name ideas, so I will be stealing names from the internet. I hope you guys won't accuse me xp because... who knew what would you do???)**


	17. Y/N The Spy

Night had arrived and I was shivering. I looked to my left and I only hear Hound's loud snoring and it always wakes me up, so I had to throw a pillow at him and he woke up!

"WHO THE HELL THROW A FUCKING PILLOW AT ME!!??"

No one respond and I had to cover my mouth because I could feel the laughter, but it was hard to not laugh.

"Oh well, probably just a paranormal activity here in my-" he yawns and went to sleep. At night, I went to Drift's tent and he was sleeping

"Drift wake up. I know we already end the relationship, but we never interface!"

"Go to sleep..." he covered himself with his quilt and I was furious. He doesn't want to frag me?! Oh well, I'll go back to sleep...

CRACK! I heard a noise coming from outside and I had to investigate, but I can't do it alone with...

"Hot Rod? Why are you awake? I thought you were sleeping?"

"Why are _you_ awake?"

"I heard a cracking noise coming from outside. And you?"

"Same and I was going to investigate, but... do you want to come along as well?"

"Sure. After all, partners must stick together"

We came out from the tent and looked for the noise to where it came from. It was hard, until we found out who it was...

"YOU?! Who are you?"

You covered their moth and told me and Hot Rod to be quiet, but I refuse! You told me that you were after a spy Decepticon that was after us

"Someone is spying on us?"

"Yep!" said Y/N "He was hiding from a tree to the snow covers and here we are at the place where there's little bit of snows"

I was confused about you, but I definitely know that you are on a good side, which is the autobots

"Do you want to stay with us till tomorrow? You would be cold if you don't have a place to stay"

"Thanks, but I really need to follow him"

"Okay, but are you coming over to camp?"

"Probably, but we'll see

You left while Hot Rod towards to me and said, "Do you think he's going to be welcomed here tomorrow? What if Hound-"

"Don't worry, I'll help him and say that he's new to the team and needs a place to stay"

He smiled and kissed me and we went back to our tent. Obviously, Drift wouldn't kiss me, but Hot Rod on the other hand... I don't know what to say, but he's like a real man who cares about you and would do anything to help you succeed!


	18. Seeing Y/N

The next day, I was wide awake and ate breakfast. Then, packed our stuff and continued with our journey, but I was too tired to walk, until Y/N had finally arrived!

"Hey! Good to see you again, but we didn't get a chance to know your name"

"Now that you mentioned it, my name is Y/N and I'm an Autobot, but I've lost him and I think he's bringing the Decepticons here?"

Hound and the others (except Hot Rod) were confused and they've never seen you before, so I had to introduce them to others and Optimus allowed you to join us, which is the happiest thing I have ever heard.

Ratchet shake your hands and was going to introduce you about the team, but Hound knock him over and handed you the rule book and said that you have to read the book or else...but, you didn't care and toss it to the trash can, which Ratchet brought in case if we liter nature. He loves nature like me and doesn't want anything bad happens to it.

We had to pick up the trash and Chase was rolling around the snow like a little child. You were helping Bumblebee with folding the tent and I had the worst job if all... picking up the trash. It was boring and it took me 20 minutes to pick them up and Koro Yuki dumped some leftover sauce onto my head.

"That's what you get for being the most prettiest guy out there. You may be think that you are beautiful and attractive, but to me, I don't think so. I had won the competition of winning over Drift and you've lost. What a shame. Too bad, no one here thinks your attractive" 

She walks away laughing at me and I hold back my tears, until Y/N, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Hot Rod, and Heatwave walked up to me and help calm me down

"Doctor's prescription, you should try to convince Drift and Prime about Koro Yuki"

Bumblebee offered me a towel and said that "If Koro Yuki is a Decepticon spy, then I'll be the first one to kill her"

I laughed at what Bee said. He's a funny guy to be with (No wonder the audience adore him), and Y/N said that you wanted to kick her ass so badly, and Hot Rod told me that I could take a shower, but there's no water out here on A FUCKING COLD CLIMATE!!! How am I suppose to take a shower if there's no water, but ice out here? I didn't know what to do, so I had to clean it off with my coat, until Hot Rod pour water onto my head and it was cold! I was shivering and I was screaming.

"IT'S COLD! SOMEONE BURN ME!!"

Luckily, Ratchet had to cool me down with the heater (one of his inventions) and I was finally warmed up. I told them that I needed a warm hug and we did a group hug. It was one of my favorite group moment.

**I ran out of ideas because my brain is too lazy, but the only thing my brain wants me to type is NSFW scenes and every time I write these kind of stuff, it gets me confused because I don't understand what does "Spikes" or "Valve" mean, until one day on Instagram... Doctor.Ratchet (I think) had post an NSFW slide pictures of DriftRod and damn I gotta say... it has the definitions and meaning of the words and I thanked him for publishing that and I can finally think about putting it on this story! I will try my best, but If I fail, then... SCREW ME!!**


	19. On Ice

It was the Afternoon and we're closer to a nice and warm place, but still on the snow. We made it to a stopping point and took a break and as I was about to grab me a hot cocoa, there was a ice pond. It looked beautiful and a perfect place to skate! Koro Yuki and Drift were skating and I was skating with Hot Rod and noticing them holding hand. It hurts me and my heart, until I didn't hear Hot Rod say, "Can you skate on your own?" and let's me go as I was watching Drift and Yuki skating together and bumped into a rock that was covering my way! God damn it rock! You could've sink to the bottom or go find a different place to stay! Be lost!

Drift and Hot Rod heard me bump into a rock and they rushed over to me and held out there hand. I didn't know who to pick because If I chose Hot Rod, then Drift would be thinking that I like him and If I pick Drift, then Hot Rod understand, but Koro Yuki came over and lift me up and I didn't thank her, even though she helped me get up, I still don't appreciate her.

"Having a hard time choosing a man? It's easy! You're suppose to tell them that you don't need help and there you have it" 

"I don't care what you say, but that doesn't bother me at all"

She glared at me and Hot Rod hold my hand and we continued to skate along the icy pond. It was fun and beautiful because Hot Rod lifted me up in the air and I spread my arms out and closed my eyes. Ratchet took a picture of that and called me a "Flying Para-bird" because I was spreading my arms out, Bumblebee told Ratchet, "I feel like I'm watching a ice skating contest between Drift and Koro Yuki vs Crosshairs and Hot Rod". Chase was creating a snow angle, and Y/N was filming me and Hot Rod on ice and thought to yourself, " _Why won't Crosshairs be a couple with Drift?! Aren't these two made for each other???"_

We drink some hot chocolate and the fire was so hot, it felt warm, but Ratchet had to wear a bunch of scarves just to keep himself warm. Night was cold and Hot Rod held my hand and lead me to the pond that we skated earlier. He pointed to the water and it glowed! It was filled with beautiful colors and reflected the light that was shine by the moon and it was marvelous.

"The colors represent happiness and joy. The moon is reflecting to the pond because it's telling them that the upcoming days are-"

"Weird? Koro Yuki hates me! I feel like she's trying to get me off the team and-"

A strange figured came out of the shadows and it was Blades, but he looked different?

"I see your with your mate? Isn't that sweet of you? My mate is very strong and could beat anyone in a fight"

I thought he was talking about Heatwave, but then... he said "Megatron". WHAT?! These two? I don't even like them as a couple! No one does, but why?

"Blades, why don't you join us?"

"You mean with the Autobots? Ridiculous! I don't like being a Autobot! I prefer to be with the Decepticons because you'll never know when will we accomplish Earth! Lockdown, go grab Crosshairs and I'll get the yellow and orange bot!"

Lockdown was grabbing me and I tried to get out, but he was too strong, until Hot Rod kicked his face and let go of me and we had to run.

"I don't like being with Lockdown! It felt like he's going to rape me and I don't want to have sparkling with-"

Blades threw his dagger to me and it stabbed my right leg. It hurt a lot and I was in pain, but luckily I have Hot Rod with me and he carried me in bridal style and I looked at him in the eye and he smiled and winked at me and I was blushing. 

"Lockdown return! We won't be able to get them if they're heading back to the base"

"And what?! Let them go?!"

"No but I've got a plan in mind and it involves gore and victory..."

**My brain is filled with ideas, right now, but if it vanishes, then I might need help on ideas, but right now, I got this (I think?)**


	20. Recovering My Leg

Ratchet was sleeping in his tent and Hot Rod woke him up.

"What do you want Hot Rod?"

"It's Crosshairs and he's hurt! He got stabbed in the right leg from a Decepticon name Blades"

"The Blades?! How come he's alive? I thought he was- Never mind... bring him to my med bay and- Oh wait! Were out here and there's no medic room, but I've got a med bag with me"

"Good, but hurry please!"

"Why are you worried about Crosshairs?"

"Because... I-I love him!"

"Like a friend?"

"More than a friend"

"As a mate??"

"YES!"

"I thought you support him being with Drift!!"

"I do, but sometimes Drift doesn't pay attention to him, then Crosshairs need someone to be with"

Ratchet was frustrated with Hot Rod. He doesn't want him to ruin his favorite ship, but knows that Hot Rod loves Crosshairs deeply and had to respect him.

It took Ratchet hours to fix my leg and had finally fixed it. I woke up and notice Hot Rod sleeping next to me. I didn't know how long he was there, but I stroke his cheek and woke him up and scared him, which made the berth move Hot Rod on top of me.

"H-Hot Rod?! What are you doing here?"

"I came to wait for you. At first, I thought I-We're goin to lose you, but thank the Primus that you're still-"

Y/N came in the tent and froze. You looked at me and Hot Rod in a awkward face and said, "I hope I didn't interrupt you two... um, y'know... some stuff?" you step back and run off imagining that you didn't see us do the "smut" stuff and we felt embarrassed.

"I feel bad for Y/N. He might have been felt uncomfortable after seeing you being on top of me. Should we tell him that we aren't doing the "smut" and tell him/her that-"

"Maybe, but I wanted to get closer with you. Like a bond or something?"

I didn't know what to say, but sharing a bond with Hot Rod is kinda nice, but I don't know if I should do it or not, but I have no choice because Drift has Koro Yuki and they might be happy together.

"Hot Rod, can we do it slowly?"

"You want the sauce?"

"Maybe, but what if others find out about this and kick us out?"

He kissed me passionate and said, "No one won't know about this. Everything is going to be fine"

Hot Rod lifted my legs gently and told me that I can tell him to go faster if I want to, but for now, we'll go slow first

I hope Drift and the others won't know about what me and Hot Rod did...

**Hello! It's Slipstream here and I want to say some few things...**

**I was going to put some smut here, but I felt sleepy and tired. You can think about that if you want to (Don't use my advice! SERIOUSLY) and I realized that we're about... somewhere around 10-25 chapters left and I was planning in changing the title into "The Struggles With Love", but I don't know if I want to change it or not because I like the title, but the story has a bunch of conflict in it and some difficulties with- It's actually kinda hard to explain it, BUT I'll leave to you guys if you want me to change the title and if you have other ideas, then I would gladly like to hear them!**

**Slipstream OUT!!**


	21. Sparked?!

The next morning, I woke up with a strange feeling and I tried to get up, but my right leg is in pain. I came out of the tent and felt weird and strange, until I felt something that's going to come out of my mouth, which it was and I grabbed Koro Yuki's bag, opened it, and vomited in her bag. Everyone woke up and came out of the tent.

"Crosshairs, are you okay?" said Blurr."Do you need to see a doctor? Oh wait! We don't have any doctor here, do we?"

"AHEM! I am a doctor! What do you think I am??" Ratchet was very angry with Blurr. He was supposed to know that we have a doctor here

"Oh, you're a doctor? Well, glad you came along! Hi DOC!"

Ratchet roll his optic and didn't care. He came up to me and ask, "How are you feeling?" I didn't know what to respond because everyone is around me and I'm too scared to tell them about- Oh frag! Everyone is here, including Hound! I'm doom!!

"Ratchet take him to your tent and check to see if he's sparked. We don't want any sparkling here, do we"

"But what if someone is sparked? What are _you_ going to do? Obviously, in my team, the Rescue Bot, if someone's sparked, I'll let them stay and once it's born, we **all** are going to take care of it"

I like Heatwave's idea because he loves sparkling (probably not?) and I know he has a sparkling, which is SkyRazor, but he doesn't know that he had a lost sparkling, but should I tell him about it or no? Probably save it for sooner or in case if we see-

"Crosshairs, I don't know if this is a good news for you or not, but... you're sparked"

I'm SPARKED?! This is... exciting and scary at the same time, but still exciting! I've always wanted a sparkling, but the rules are going to be complicated and I have to think of a way to keep me here from kicking out of the team.

"Ratchet, are you going to tell others?"

"I will, but I've got an idea, but I don't think it's going to work. My plan is, we're going to tell them that you just ate too much-"

Hot Rod came in and ask Ratchet about my vomit and the doc told him that I'm sparked. Hot Rod didn't know what to say

"Am I dreaming? Tell me that this is a dream!"

"Here, let me smack you"

Ratchet smack him with a wrench and Hot Rod felt a pain on his head.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because I'm showing you that you're not dreaming"

"So... this is real???"

"Yessss. Am I kidding? NO! Am I playing? NOO! Am I joking? NOOOOOOOOOO! Am I telling the truth? Yes! Am I serious? YESS! Am I freaking out? MAYBEEEEE!"

Hound, Optimus Prime, Drift, and Koro Yuki came in the tent and ask Ratchet about me and Ratchet told them that I was sparked and everyone was surprised, but not Hound.

"That's it! Optimus, Crosshairs disobey the important rule of them all and he needs to be-"

"HEWASATTACKEDBYTHEDECEPTICONNAMEDLOCKDOWNANDHEGRABBEDCROSSHAIRSANDSTARTSTODOSOMESEXUALABUSEHIMANDI-(Translation- He was attacked by the decepticon named Lockdown and he grabbed Crosshairs and starts to do some sexual abuse and I-)

"Lockdown? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I was there and I tried to get him, but Blades yanked me and-"

"BLADS?! He's safe? Where is he? Do you know where is he? Did you see him with the Autobots or Decepticons" Heatwave looked super worried and Koro Yuki told him that he may forget about them, but Chase told her that Blades would never forget everything in the past. 

Optimus Prime puts his hand on my shoulder and said, "You may be sparked and the only thing I could think of is to let us _all_ protect you and your sparkling no matter what. I may have given you once chance, but for now, you have a maximum chance to stay with us. We can not let anyone hurt or injure you"

Koro Yuki was frustrated. She wanted me to be kicked out of the team, Ratchet was happy and pray to Jesus, Bumblebee was playing a cheering song that involves clapping, Hot Rod smiled at me, Drift looked concern, and Hound was _**NOT**_ very happy with what Prime said, and Y/N were relief, but was suspicious because you wanted to know the truth about who was actually the sire of the sparkling. 

We continued with our journey and the good news is that we have about 1 mile to the cave that was filled with some rarest energon, but one thing we didn't even notice is that Blades had a group of decepticons along and they kidnapped Steeljaw's pack.

"You must be Steeljaw, leader of the pack, right?"

"You do know everything about me. do you?"

"Of course! I know everyone by the bottom of my spark"

"You did capture everyone of my pack, but why?"

Blades was holding a dagger and aims it for the wolf's neck, while Knockout, Breakdown, Airachnid, and Lockdown and putting other members of Steeljaw's pack in the cage.

"Well my little puppy, I know you and your pack joined the Autobots and the Rescue Bots, which is a BAD THING, but looking at the bright side, you know the answer to the quest of the rarest energon"

"I will **_never_** tell you about the energon!"

"If you don't tell me where it is, then allow me to "burn" you alive"

He grabbed out a torch and was about to place it on his ears

"Now tell me... WHERE IS THE RAREST ENERGON?!"


	22. Baby Shower Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr wanted to do one of the Earth party called, "Baby Shower", but

We we're halfway there to the cave that had the rarest energon and I was busy thinking about the sparkling that was growing inside of me. I smiled and Koro Yuki wasn't very happy about me. I don't know why, but I think she's jealous of me?

"Yuki, calm down. I know you're jealous of me, but look on the bright side!"

"I don't see any bright side! The only thing I see is you getting kicked out of the team somewhere in the future!"

Ratchet told her that getting a sparkling is one of his favorite moment, but I was confused because I thought he was saying that he was once sparked! Bumblebee was asking me if Hot Rod was actually telling the truth about the sparkling and I told him, "No, he was just trying to protect me from not getting kicked out of the team". Bumblebee was surprised, but was glad that Hot Rod did the right thing to keep me here in the team, but Koro Yuki heard everything and was about to tell Hound, but Ratchet grabbed out his wrench fast and throws it at Koro Yuki's head.

"OW! Why the frag did you do that for?!"

"Doctor's prescription "You need to stop telling Hound about everything!"

"You can't stop me! He _**needs**_ to be kicked out of the team if we're better of without him!"

Koro Yuki didn't care about what Ratchet said. The only thing she cares is to get me off the team and would spend her life with Drift.

"Hey Doc! Should we do one of those human party or ceremony called, "baby shower", but why do they call that? Babies don't take showers, right?"

"First of all, Blurr... you remind me of one of my fellow friend who called me that! Second of all, they call it "baby shower" because people get gifts and would want to know what gender is the little one going to be. Third of all, Babies **do** shower, but just be careful"

Blurr smiled and wanted to do those Earth tradition, but Quickshadow reminded him that we cybertronians DON'T do baby shower, but Blurr doesn't care.

"Quickshadow, think about this. We all love sparkling, right?"

"Right?"

"And we want to know the gender of the sparkling, right?"

"Yes?"

"And if we do the "baby bath" here, then we could all cheer and celebrate-"

"Blurr, I don't want to think about that! I've had a sparkling once, but disappeared after the war in Griffin Rock. So, we are NOT doing any one of those baby Earthy party! Am I clear?"

Blurr was upset and wanted to celebrate, but knows what Heatwave is talking about

"Heatwave is right" said Hound "We don't **_need_** to celebrate those kind of stuff. Just because Crosshairs is sparked doesn't means we should celebrate about that! What's the importance of sparkling? Taking care of it, that's what!"

"Hound, why can't you calm down?"

"Drift, you better not talk trash about this talk. You've always talked trash and I don't like it when you do those kind of talk"

Drift was furious to what Hound said and these two are about to fight, but you went in the middle and told them that there's nothing wrong with being in sparked.

"Hound, what would you do when your sparkmate is sparked?" said Y/N "And Drift what about you?"

"I'll go first. As a samurai and a to answer your question Y/N, I would say I feel nervous, but proud because there's more to experience about becoming a father of the child"

"And Hound? What about you?"

"I would feel a bit of a confusing because.... well... I don't know?"

Y/N, then asked these two, "Now, tell me how you feel about Crosshairs being sparked?"

Hound was the first one to respond, "I WOULD BE MAD AND ANGRY WITH HIM BECAUSE HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SPARKED AND IF THE CHILD IS BORN, THEN WE SHOULD GIVE IT AWAY!!"

I didn't like Hound's idea because that sounds harsh and I love my child forever, even if it doesn't belong to the person I was hoping for (except for Lockdown because he's a asshole and that's the only thing I would say about him).

You looked at Drift and he doesn't know what to respond

"I-I would feel, um, I don't know how to answer that question, but I... I would feel... UGH! This question is so hard to answer!!"

Ratchet said that he would be proud of Crosshairs and wants to be an uncle, Bumblebee said he would be nervous, and Hot Rod said that he would be very excited and thrilled about becoming a father of the child, but at the same time, he's scared and hopes that his child would be in great health.

"That's everyone answer to-"

"Hello my fellow Autobots!" we didn't know where it came from, until we turned around and there was Blades with the army full of Vehicons(Decepticon Army Troop)

"Glad to see you all, but let me introduce myself... I am Blades, but you can add the word "shattered" in front of my name and... BOOM! Shattered Blades and I came here to ask you in favor... WHERE IS THE MAP THAT LEADS TO THE RAREST ENERGON?!"


	23. Attacked By Decepticons

"We will never let you find out about that energon!" said Ratchet

"Well then, since none of you don't want to tell me about the energon... then I'll have to kill you all" he grabbed out a large gun that looked like Megatron's gun and aimed it for Quickshadow and shot her. She was injured and we had to take her to a safer place and the Decepticons attacked us. The field was like a wat going on and I was closer to the cave and Optimus Prime told me that I have to go inside the cave and Koro Yuki will come along as well. I didn't like the idea of Yuki coming with me because she will do something bad and I know she will.

"Looks like it's just you and me paratrooper"

"You better not do something sneaky"

"Why would I do that? It's my responsible to protect you and your hideous child!"

I didn't want her to come along, but I knew that Prime wants me and my sparkling to be safe and not being injured. When we arrived in the cave, it was amazing. There were many wonderful glowing worms that are hanging on top of the cave, but no sign of the energon. I forgot what color are we supposed to find because the only thing I see is purple, which is the dark energon, but one thing we didn't know is that Blades, Knockout, Airachnid, and Lockdown are following us behind and were moving quietly.

"I don't see any energon. Do you any?"

"No, but I only see purple like you and nothing else"

"Purple? Why did you said it looks like me?"

"Because the purple energon represents dark and your dark and dangerous. So, there's my words"

"You're just saying that because you're jealous that I have Drift and you have nothing, but a unknown Decepticon that rapes you... or is it?"

I didn't know what to say because she was super suspicious of me and if she finds out that the sparkling is actually from Hot Rod, then I'm doom!

"Crosshairs, I'm going to ask you a question and you HAVE to answer this"

"Go on... I'm listening"

"Is it really true that you were rape by a decepticon and got sparked? Or you had fragged with someone on this team?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because If I ever find out that you actually frag someone that IS in this team, then you are so dead"

I didn't care about Koro Yuki, but I lied to her "I was rape, that's all. There's nothing special about this conversation. You know that we're enemy and we don't get along. We hate each other, fighting for Drift, and what's the point?!"

"I see your point..." It was Blades and he was getting ready to kill us.

"BLADES?! HOW THE FRAG DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"I followed you and I see you found the rarest energon!" We looked to the right, left, back, forth, bottom, but when we look at the top... there it was! The rarest energon we were looking for, but Blades sent Airachnid to get the energon and we had to get it quick before they've reach it before us. Koro Yuki threw her fan towards Airachnid's spider legs and she fell on the ground. 

"You will NEVER get that Energon Decepticon!"

"Of course we will! Megatron needs that energon and it's important to us!"

"Then why do you want or need that energon?!" I asked

"It's a top secret and you can not know about it! Decepticons, where a mask and DON'T take it off!"

Koro Yuki looked at me and I looked at her and we were confused, but suddenly, Blades throw a grenade, but it's not just a grenade! It's a grenade that could make you fall asleep if you breath in it and we couldn't breath. We coughed and coughed till we pass out. The only thing I could see is nothing, but darkness.

"It's a relief that they didn't get that rarest energon we need"

Lockdown was standing there and was bored, "I'm tired of you bossiness! Why did Lord Megatron let you be in charge?! Why can't he chose me or some other strong-"

"That's because he trained me for years to become a stronger and a accurate warrior! He also knows that I love him and he loves me too!"

Knockout and Airachnid were busying taking the energon into the cart and asked Blades what to do with the me and Koro Yuki.

"Now that you mentioned, you can take it as your trophie, but if you want to do something to them, then let me analyze their health first, then you can have fun with your-"

"I'm taking this Paratrooper!" said Lockdown "He'll be the perfect trophie"

Blades called Megatron and they left the round and went back to the nemesis. Megatron was proud of Blades and looked at the cart, then Airachnid asked, "What do we do with the femme bot?"

"Oh let her stay in the cave. Once she wake up, her day will be bright and new!"

Airachnid nodded and covered the cave with some strong Boulder, so that way, no one could be able to get her out, even herself. There's no escape in the cave and no way out.


	24. In The Room With Lockdown

Blades was in his laboratory doing some research on the rarest energon, while Lockdown is placing me in the cell cage and chained me up. I didn't know what was happening, but I woke up and was tired.

"What do you want me to do with this hot n' sexy paratrooper?"

"You can do anything you want with him. I've already scanned his body. I'll be right back, but DON'T do anything with him while I'll check his health. Got it?!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" said Lockdown and Blades left the room leaving me and Lockdown in the room.

"W-Where am I? How the hell did I get here?"

"Not going to tell you, but you're here at home"

"Home? But this isn't my home! Did you kidnapped me or you took me away from others just to get your hands on me" Lockdown was moving closer to me and I felt uncomfortable. He's creepy as hell and I don't even like him or love him. He was on top of me and bites my neck and I felt super uncomfortable. I don't want him to come close or near me, but I bet he likes me, but if he ask me if I like him, then my answer is a "NO"

"L-Lockdown, can you s-stop biting me? You heard what the copter said"

"I ain't gonna listen to that little bullshit, but we COULD frag and there's no turn back"

I gulped. I didn't want him to frag me because he's going to ruin the sparkling's traits. He had his spikes out and told me to open up my valve, but I didn't want to. He grabbed my neck and was trying to choke me to death, until Blades rushed in and yelled, "LEAVE CROSSHAIRS ALONE!! HE'S SPARKED AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT THAT!! LET HIM GO OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY DAGGER!!"

Lockdown let's me go and I was free, but still chained up. He looked at me and said that my sparkling will soon be slaughtered to death and I told him, "If you're planning on killing it, then I could make a new one" Blades laughed and Lockdown left the room.

"How did you know that I'm-"

"I checked on your health and showed it to Knockout and he told me that you were sparked. That's what it said on the pad" He lend it to me and I looked at it. I already know that I'm sparked, but what are the Decepticons going to do to me?!

"Oh, and if you feel like you're in a nightmare, then fear not because I will try to protect you from Lockdown, including my other friends Knockout and Airachnid. They will also help you as well"

"Thank you!" I said and I shake Blades hand and a question was in mind and I'm going to ask him and if he doesn't answer this, then it means that he's lying and that is the truth!

"So Blades, may I ask you something?"

"And what do you want me to say to your answer?"

I hope he doesn't go bonkers on this question, "Have you ever been sparked? If so, then I know who is your sparkling! If you want me to tell you who it is, then ask me and I will gladly tell you"

I looked at Blades and he froze. He looked like if he's thinking about it..

_**Flashback Story...** _

Blades took a pregnancy test and it showed a positive sign. He was super excited and went to tell Chase and Boulder.

"Guys look, I'm SPARKED!"

Chase looked at the pregnancy test and smiled, "Congratulations! Heatwave will be proud, but unfortunately he's with-"

Boulder covered his mouth and said, "He's busy patrolling the area with Kade right now, so it's best if you tell him later"

Blades was suspicious, Of course Heatwave is up to something and he went to check in his room. When he was about to enter the room, he heard Heatwave talking to Flarr about him.

"You can't blame it on him! He may be the type of guy that is scared of everything, well ALMOST everything, but you can't be mad at him just because he loves me and I love him. I don't even like-"

"You MUST do something about him! He must be punished! Think about what will happen if he keeps on doing his sneaky bad evil plan, which is trying to lose me over you!"

Heatwave was confused, "You and Blades are fighting over me?! That's stupid! Why would you both would be fighting over me?!"

Blades was shocked. He felt like a waste of copter that was sparked just to win Heatwave over

_**Flashback Story Ends...** _

"Blades? Are you okay?" I throw a piece of metal at him and he moved.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW A PIECE OF METAL AT MY FACE?!"

"I've never heard you swear before. Is that your fist time swearing?"

"I've been swearing since I was 12"

"I know you lying! Besides, you're not a type of person that's bad. I know you have a good spark-"

"Don't EVER talk about anything that was in the past! I had enough hearing them for one day!" he walked away and looked stubborn, but what's his problem?! He could've at least tell me what's his problem, but won't reveal it, but why?


	25. The Whole Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod and Koro Yuki are going to tell the truth about what happened in the yard and in the forest in front of Optimus Prime and others, but Drift well....

Koro Yuki was banging on the boulder, trying to get out. She looked around for another exit, but nothing

"Crosshairs, are you here?"

No responds

"I know you're still mad at me for no fragging reason, but let's talk things out!?"

She turned on the flashlight and realized that the decepticons had him. She didn't know that would happen and she could only see the bright colors if the leftover energon, which is purple and red (I think? I forget the color of the rarest energon! Might as well check back in other chapters xp) until Ratchet had to place a bomb on the boulder and exploded. Koro Yuki was free, but they didn't see Crosshairs anywhere.

"Koro Yuki, where's Crosshairs" asked Drift. "Is he in there with you?"

"No, but I think that the decepticons have him. I don't know why, but they have him"

"GOD DAMN IT!!" Everyone looked at Hot Rod and were curious " ** _I_** was supposed to be with him and protect our sparkling"

"What do you mean "you" sparkling? I thought you said that he was raped by a decepticon" said Drift angerly

"I-well, _we_ lied because we didn't want to be kicked out of the team. I was the one that got Crosshairs sparked. He wanted to be closer with you Drift, but you didn't want him to come closer to you, so I had to take your spot. He loves sparkling and he also wanted a family with you, but you were busy having too much fun with Koro Yuki and you made him turned into a dumpster!"

Drift felt guilty. He was spending his time hanging out with Koro Yuki, but ignored Crosshairs for the whole time

"Hot Rod isn't the only one who was trying to be with Crosshairs. I, on the other hand, was trying to keep you away from Crosshairs just to-"

"Enough talking trash!" said Hound "Hot Rod, you could've told us before this happened!! Why didn't you warn us!!"

"You made a rule about not being a sparkmate and not sparkling! If you had changed the rule, then everything would go well and WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS WITHOUT YOUR STUPID RULE BOOK!!"

Hound was mad and was about to fight Hot Rod, but Optimus Prime had to tell him to stop and calm down

"Hound, we should change the rule"

"But why?!"

"Because these rules are too complicated to follow. I may have allowed to make rules, but I've told you that it needs to be something that sounds fair enough"

"Prime, I have a question. Why **_did_** you added these kind of rule?" Hot Rod wants to know why did they invented a rule that involves "No Sparkmate" and Optimus Prime said, "You can ask Heatwave"

They looked at Heatwave and he didn't know what to say

"I told Optimus and Hound to added this kind of rule because I knew that in the future, some of you are going to be in love and would be arguing over about winning over that person you love. I didn't want anyone to be in loved and have a sparkling, until know..."

Koro Yuki asked if they could at least destroy the rule book and everyone agreed, so Hound let Ratchet destroy the rule book by burning it and say, "Long lived the book that was terrible and stubborn like Hound"

"Autobots and Rescue bots, out mission is to get Crosshairs back to the team and we need to think of a plan before it's too late"

Optimus Prime called to his old team and the teleportal was opened

"We are working together with my old crewmates"

Everyone didn't know who or what was he talking about and Drift asked, "Who are we working together with?"

"You'll see" said Optimus and they all went inside the portal

Hound turned towards Hot Rod and said, "Once the sparkling is born, you and Crosshairs are dead!"

"Oh we'll see about that" 


	26. Meeting The Newbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mixture of Transformer Prime and Robots in Disguise, Cyberverse, and the Lost Light Crew, including the Bayverse characters are going to be here (Don't worry, they won't see their own clones)

They went in the teleportal and they saw... a bunch of Autobots. There was some of Bumblebee's old teammates and Optimus Prime teammates as well. Ultra Magnus and Arcee greets other as they enter the base.

"Greeting Optimus" said Magnus "How's things doing with those crewmates?"

"Apparently, we need your help and the rest of you"

Hound was shocked, "I thought some of them are... y'know... dead?"

"Some us of" said Smokescreen "But Wheeljack got it under control without any- HOT ROD!!"

"SMOKESCREEN! I'm so glad to see you"

Strongarm and Sideswipe approach to Bumblebee and smiled at him "We're glad to see you lieutenant" said Strongarm as she was shaking his hand "And who are these newbies?"

"These are my teammates Hound, Drift, and Koro Yuki. Sideswipe, you remember Blurr, right?"

"Of course I still remember that bud! Including Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, and- Where's Blades? Is he still here in the team? IS he too shy to see everyone?"

Heatwave spoke up, "He joined in a different team, that's all"

"But who?!"

"The... Decepticon"

"But why?"

"Perhaps it's best not to talk about it?" suggested Chase

Ratchet met up with Wheeljack and smiled. "Hey sunshine, miss me?"

"For the last time, DON'T CALL ME-"

"ARE YOU BOTH IN A RELATIONSHIP?!" said Hound curiously

"I would say yes, but no. Wheeljack and I are pals"

Hound walked away and Wheeljack asked, "What's wrong with that fat belly?"

"He started a rule book that was too hard for each of us to obey" said Ratchet furiously and he and Wheeljack went to work on making some inventions. Hot Rod looked around the base. It was huge and enormous, until his lost light crew (Or More Than Meets The Eye crew, either way) and they all hugged Hot Rod.

"Roddy! It's good to see you again!" said Skids "And at least we are together, nothing won't separate the crew!"

"Great! What are you all doing here?" asked Hot Rod (I almost typed "Rodimus" lol) "We're here because we were sent here by the Prime's" said Cyclonus. "Unfortunately, our ship had crash landed here and was destroyed by a some kind pyscho?" Tailgate spoked after Cyclonus lines, "Until the humans had our Warning message and they've brought help alongside and invited us to stay with them"

Jack, Miko, and Ralf saw the characters and were amazed, "We're gonna need a bigger space here Magnus" said Miko cheerfully

"They came for help, that's all"

"May I offer you all a tour, except for Optimus" suggested Jack

"That will be a good idea" said Koro Yuki

"Doctor's prescription, I don't need a tour, so I'm fine!" said Ratchet yelling across the room. Pharma was washing off the dirty stops on the vase that was ruined by Grimlock's stomping. "My hands are feeling tired!" complains Pharma "I _need_ someone to help me with this!!" No one had come to help him, but Ratchet volunteered to help him.

"Mind if I help?" said Ratchet "That way, it'll be even faster with less washing and more time on spending your schedule"

"That would be my pleasure" Pharma handed Ratchet a sponge and a bucket filled with water and starts washing.

"Without you, I would be wasting my time and would miss a TV premiere" smiled Pharma

"That's what we doctors do!" You smirked at Ratchet and said, "That's what doctors do? Huh?" Ratchet ignored you and continued scrubbing the marks.

**I don't know who to ship Optimus Prime with. Normally, I would ship him with either Arcee or Ultra Magnus, but I'm having a hard time picking, including Ratchet because I ship him with either Pharma or Wheeljack!!! You can pick either one of them and if I see there are many votes, then that's the officially couple (I guess). If not, then I will be thinking about who to ship Optimus and Ratchet with.**


	27. Meeting and a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots are planning to get Crosshairs back, but it's going to take a while to get some ideas and inventions, which will be about... months??

The Autobots went to the meeting room and disgust about Crosshairs and why would they take him

"Ultra Magnus, thank you for inviting us over"

"It's our job to bring everyone together as a whole family" smiled Magnus "Without you, we would all be in the same-"

"Sorry to interrupt your sentence, but why are some of the bots acting like they are in a relationship?" asked Hound curiously

"It's because they _are_ in a relationship. My rules allowed them to be in a relationship as long as they respect with each other and their loved one" said Ultra Magnus

"Their in a WHAT?! In out team, we don't do relationship!"

Tailgate, the little cute mini-bot (I really wanted to hug him if I ever see him) pop by and said, "But isn't being in a relationship so... nice and relaxing?"

"NOPE! Nothing in this rule book is going to change!"

Y/N grabbed Hound's shoulder and yelled, "WHY THE FRAG CAN'T YOU CHANGE THE RULES?!?!" Hound wasn't sure how to respond, but shoves you and both of you are fist fight and everyone was watching

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Oh, I'm so going to upload this on the internet" cheered Whirl as he watches you and Hound fighting

"BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!" yelled Optimus and Magnus and they looked at each other and blushed. Arcee was suspicious, but Smokescreen and Whirl (Mini-one) know what was going on and they're going to keep it as a secret. 

"Smokescreen, our mission is to get them together!"

"Good idea Whirl!"

Whirl's father Whirl (MTMTE, I decided to let him have a junior UwU) handed her his camera and rushed off. She didn't know why was her father rushing, but at least she got a camera in case if she and Smokescreen sees any of their favorite shipping moment

"Prime, we _must_ think of a plan to get Crosshair and the rarest Energon!"

"I agree and it'll take a while to think of a plan, While that's busy, we will all stay here and feel home"

"My pleasure" said Magnus and he was glad that Optimus Prime and his teammates was on board and felt like if he's starting to develop some feelings for him and wonders if Prime has also have feelings for him.

* * *

After 9 or 10 months (I have an embarrassing question because I went to google and searched, "How many months till the baby comes out" and I don't understand a thing!) and I was super bored in the nemesis. I felt like if the sparkling is going to come out any moment, which is terrifying, but we all get over it (I think?)

"May I offer you some tips on sparklings?" suggested Knockout "When Wildbreak was born, I couldn't stop looking at his sweet and cute-"

"MOM! STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT! IT'S EMBARRASSING ME!!"

I laughed when Wildbreak said that. Of course it's embarrassing whenever your parents talks about you as a youngling, but because they think your adorable

"Wildbreak, just let me finish my sentence, will ya?!"

"Fine, but don't take it too personal or too far"

Knockout and I were laughing. Ever since the first day I was kidnapped, I made new friends. From Knockout the doctor who helped me feel comfortable to Slipstream the seeker (That's me ^.^) who always helped me a lot on everything, I think I have about... 15-20 friends here, but the only person I'm missing is Blades(Besides from Lockdown, Megatron, and Starscream). He _was_ my best friend, until the war had started and we had to join in a different team. I wanted to join the Autobots because I knew that Prime was doing the right thing, which I totally forgot his goal and Blades joined the Rescue Bots because he wanted to save lives and not fighting the war. It was the right choice and we head off on a different direction.

"Why do you think Blades doesn't want to talk about sparklings or relationship?" I asked Knockout

"He only told his friends and no one else, not even the Autobots"

I was furious and begged, "Please tell me! I won't tell others"

"Hmm?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Okay I will"

I clapped and had myself ready to listen

"He doesn't want to talk about those kind of stuff because it always makes him feel guilty"

"Guilty?"

"Yes. He felt guilty for starting a love fight over Heatwave against Flarr. They both love Heatwave and he loves them also, but he had to pick a wise decision, but sadly, he chose a wrong mate and Blades was jealous. He even planned on killing these two before he joined us"

"That hurts especially when your loved one picked someone over you..."

Knockout was curious and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Me and Koro Yuki were fighting over Drift, but she won and I've lost the battle"

"Your telling me that this sparkling doesn't belong to... Drift?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If it was his, then he could've broken up with Koro Yuki and be with you! Now THAT would be an excellent idea!"

Blades came in the room with a scalpel and a dead scraplet that is inside the container. We freaked out, but Blades wasn't. At first, I thought he was a type of guy that used to be scared of anything, but him with a dead scraplet is... different?

"Blades, what are you doing with a scraplet? Digestion its intestines? Oh wait! How do they-"

"SILENCE! I'm working on a experiment that involves this!" he hold a white rarest energon, which was glowing, but he turned the white energon into a white liquid. Then, he opened the cage and there was Perceptor! I'm starting to think there's going to be a bad feeling about this experiment.


	28. The Scientist

I was watching Blades dragging Perceptor as he approach to the table and told him, "Perceptor, I've heard many fabulous things about you and that is why I brought you here. To help me on this experiment. I want you to pour a few samples of the white energon onto the-"

"Why do you want me to help you on your experiment if I'm handcuffed?" asked Perceptor

"Because you're a scientist and I need you!"

Perceptor roll his optics and helped Blades with the experiment, until he wacked him with his fist, even though he was handcuffed, he could still escape, right?

"ARGH! Why how dare you wacked me with you fist you MAD SCIENTIST!" Blades went after Perceptor and he went out of the hallways and had to find a safe place to hide from Blades. He remembered that nothing could hide Blades from escaping. He went into the closet and searched for the key. Unfortunately, the key was on Blades waist and to get it back, he must try to sneak onto him.

"Now where are you? I've seen you where you have gone to and you BETTER not hide anywhere farther than here?"

"Calm down Blades. How about letting Shockwave help you on the experiment?"" suggested Knockout

"No! I don't want that one-eyed, mad scientist to help me!"

Knockout called Shockwave over and is on his way over to the lab

"There" smiled Knockout "Shocky Boi is coming to the lab"

"I'll let him do all of this himself and I can set up the last part of the experiment" Blades walked away frustrated and I wanted to know where is he going

"Blades!" I yelled "Where are you going?"

"FYI I'm not telling you where I'm going! It's a top secret and you can NOT know about it" he closed the door and was heading for his room or something, until Shockwave came in

"What is that Autobot doing here? Isn't he supposed to be raped or attacked by any of the Decepticons??" 

"You see Shocky, he's here because Lockdown took him here and was planning on raping him, until Blades came in and told him that Crosshair is sparked"

"Really?" the scientist didn't know that Crosshairs was sparked, but had an idea in mind

"Where's Blades? Aren't we supposed to work on a experiment together?" Knockout didn't know what to say, but the only thing he has in mind is that Blades doesn't like working with a decepticon that is way too expert to experiment and projects. Suddenly, I felt a pain n my stomach that I've never had felt before. It felt like if the sparkling is coming or something, but I knew that it meant one thing. The sparkling is coming.

"Crosshairs, are you okay?" Knockout looked worried and Shockwave looked concern "Is the sparkling coming?! I really wanted to see their face again if only I have a power to turn everyone into a sparkling, like Wildbreak!"

"MOM!!!"

Shockwave slapped his servos and asked me, "You need to see a doctor. Luckily, we have Knockout and Blades"

"N-No I'm fine" the pain was hurting more and the only thing I had in mind was to see the sparkling, but it requires force, so I had to tell them that sparkling is coming

"I've decided to chANGE MY MIND!" both of them were helping me up when suddenly Blades burst into the room and yelled, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHY DO I HEAR SCREAMING?!"

Shockwave told him that the sparkling is coming and Blades didn't look thrilled or worried at all. No, but he looks like if he's getting some sort of a flashback in his mind

**_Flashback Story..._ **

_Blades was with Ratchet, trying to get the sparkling out. It was a pain and Ratchet looks very excited to see the sparkling, until the sparkling was born._

_"Congratulations Blades!" smiled Ratchet "It's a boy! What are you going to name him??"_

_Blades thought for a minute and had nothing in mind "I don't know what to name him, but he definitely looks cute and harmless when he grows up"..._

**_Flashback Story ends..._ **

The word "It's a boy" echoed in Blades mind and he looked like if he's going to cry. Then, he realized one thing in his mind... _my son still lives..._


	29. The Sparkling

The Autobots entered the Nemesis and Blackout set the alarmed on and the vehicons went to attack them, but they were no match for them. Optimus Prime and Magnus had to split their team into two groups. One with Magnus and the other one with Prime.

"Whoever finds Crosshairs first have to call me and we'll get to your location"

"Agree Prime" said Magnus and they went off looking for me

Blades was standing outside, didn't want to see my sparkling. I don't know why, but there must be an explanation to this

"If that little sparkling is born, then I _must_ do something about it! Otherwise, it'll end up reminding me of my sparkling, until he disappears". Suddenly, a wolf howl came across the hallway and Blades had to check it out. He holds out his dagger and an electro whipper and searched for where it came from, until when he reaches to the prison room... He got scratched and fell on the ground. That person came out of the shadow and it was Steeljaw.

"Steeljaw?! I thought you were locked up for good!" 

"Don't get me wrong brother. Your little friend Skyrazor helped me bail out"

"This is impossible! How come he got the keys!?!"

"Think again" Skyrazor came out of the shadow as well as the other pack and were ready to kill Blades

"You think your pack could defeat me? Think again" Blades grabbed the electro whipper and whack all of them on their face, which cause them to have a painful shock and leads to the mark on the face.

"Do you like your new logo?" chuckled Blades who was about to grabbed a dagger and kill them all "I think your destination ends here" he tried to stab Steeljaw on his throat, but Thunderhoof had to protect his Conjunx Endura and was stabbed on the arm.

"THUNDERHOOF!" panicked the wolf-con "Y-You saved me?"

"Ugh! All of this happy talk is making me sick!" Blades left and was heading for Knockout's med-bay.

In the Med-bay, Knockout told me that the sparkling was a femme and was in great health, until Blades smash the door and was approaching towards me

"HAND ME THAT SPARKLING!"

"Why?"

"I need it to sabotage it, so that way, I don't have to see it like if it was my own child!"

I gasped and realized I was right! Blades **_did_** had a sparkling once and I know exactly who it is

"Blades, you don't need to kill my sparkling"

"Of course I do. It's making me thinking about my own sparkling and it's probably dead"

"No it's not. It's sti- Well actually- _he_ still lives"

"I don't believe your words!"

I got out of the comma and heard shooting and slashing noise. There was battle going on out there, which means.... The Autobots have arrived and I had to find Blades sparkling quick before it's too late, but Blades went out and starts to kill the Autobots. I looked out there and realized there was Hot Rod, Koro Yuki, Drift, Prowl Rewind, Chromedome, and the bad news is... Heatwave and the Rescue Bots are heading towards Blades path and if he sees Heatwave and Flarr, he'll definitely going to kill them. 

I looked at my daughter and whispered, "You and I are going to find SkyRazor, got it?"

She was taking a nap and I had to cover her audios because sparkling have a sensitive audio hearing and we don't want them to be damaged. I told Knockout to come with me and he asked if he could hold the sparkling and I lend it to him and he smiles and plays around with her. This is the time to get Blades BACK to the Rescue Bots team.


	30. Steeljaw had WHAT?!

We searched everywhere, until we heard a whimper and a sad howling and I knew it was Steeljaw.

"Steeljaw, are you okay?"

"No! That crazy copter nearly killed me, but Thunderhoof had to protect me from getting stabbed. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I had to find SkyRazor and bring him to his mother"

"His mother? Of course, it's that crazy copter!!"

"How did you know?"

"A long story, but I was the one that stole him and raised him as my own"

At first, I thought he was joking, but then, he was actually telling the truth

"Steeljaw, why did you steal him if he doesn't belong to you?"

"Because those Rescue bots didn't save the wolf pup! They came to the river dam and had to rescue the humans and I had to tell Strongarm to alert them about my pups!"

**_Flashback Story..._ **

The damp was about to collapse and they didn't have enough time to get the humans out to safety. Steeljaw was watching them and called out to his pups, but no response. He called again, but still no response. Then, Fracture told them that they are playing with the puddle and there was an old building that was about to fall and splash onto the river, which will cause it to make a huge wave and the pups will be washed away in the harsh current.

"The pups are WHAT?! We must tell Bumblebee to get the pups to safety"

But aren't they going to think that we're trying to lower them in a trap?"

"I don't care! I just want them to get the rescue bots and save the puppies before-"

The building was falling to the river and made a huge splash and a huge wave appeared and Steeljaw had to find Bee and found him with the Rescue Bots

"Steeljaw?! What are you doing-"

"There's no time to argue blue femme cop! I want to tell you that my-"

"Your what? Your pack? They aren't important as much as-"

"Hold on!" said Heatwave "Let him talk and give him a chance"

"Thank you. My pups are near the river and the old building had fallen to the river and is heading toward the pups, which made the river current fast and having a huge wave!"

Heatwave thought for a minute and asked, "Are you sure this is true?"

"He's probably lying?" said Flarr annoyed about Steeljaw being exaggerating "He's just trying to lower us into his trap just to wash us away"

Steeljaw growled and was about to attacked Flarr, until he heard a yelping wolf pup calling for help and he rushed over, including Blades

"Blades, where do you think your going?" questioned Flarr

"I'm going to help him. We _are_ Rescue Bots, which means we help anyone, not just the human and Autobots, but EVERYONE! If I were Steeljaw, I would've killed you by now"

Blades left and Chase and Boulder came along as well and Bumblebee's team had to follow them and found Steeljaw on his kness with his fist clenched up and growls angrily. He turned towards the Rescue bots and Bee's team and said, "They are gone... THIS IS ALL OF YOU FAULTS! IF YOU COULD'VE LISTENED, THE PUPS WOULD BE HERE AND LICKING YOU ALL A THANK YOU, but since they're gone... I will vow for revenge on this day for me, the pack, and most of all the pups"

**_Flashback Story ends..._ **

I was confused and felt bad for him because he had wolf pups and lost them

"Steeljaw, I know how bad you feel, but Blades was also trying to kill my sparkling, until he went out and starts killing a bunch of Autobots on a rampage! Maybe you can at least help us as well?"

Steeljaw looked at me confused and asked, "Help you? On what? There's no point on helping you"

"You can help us bring SkyRazor to Blades if he sees him and if Heatwave is also there, then BOTH of them will be back together and he'll join with the Rescue Bots and everything will go back to normal, I think?"

Steeljaw wasn't sure if he could help us, but he told us that SkyRazor is in his pack and walked up to him and told him to come with me and Knockout to show them that Blades has a sparkling that is still here.


	31. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter had my brain going many directions! We're getting closer to the ending...

I was heading to where Blades was at he saw Heatwave and the Rescue Bots, including Drift, Koro Yuki, Hot Rod, Chromedome, Rewind, and Prowl.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the leader of the rescue bots and my old crew mate! What a surprise to see you and your mate Flarr!"

"Blades we are NOT mates. You and I are the real mates, not her"

"Too bad" he hold out his dagger and was running towards Heatwave, until Koro Yuki covered him with her sword and was trying her best to get hold of him, but she was no match for him. Blades threw her and she fell and hit her arm on the wall and Drift had to help her up. Heatwave was about to squirt Blades with his hose onto his face, until I came and yelled at Blades to stop running for Heatwave's spark.

"Crosshairs?! Get out of my way and why did you bring one of Steeljaw's nasty pack?"

Skyrazor was mad and was about to kill Blades, until I told them to stop doing what they're doing and listen up.

"Blades, I know you're still mad at Heatwave because he chose Flarr over you, right?"

"I don't have time to talk about this piece of-"

"And Heatwave, do you love Flarr?"

"I actually don' love her at all. I realized that I've made a mistake and I also realized that we did have a sparkling, until it disappeared and-"

"He's still around here?" mumbled Blades "Look, you and Flarr and made for each other and I was made enough for Megs of course!"

"No you're not! What did Megatron did to you when you first came to the Nemesis" I asked furious

"It's none of your business!"

"Tell us or else..."

"I don't like the word "Or else" but fine. When I first came to the Nemesis, I felt like I made a bad decision and wanted to turn back to the team, but I knew that someday, I wouldn't see you and others ever again. Megatron force me to love him and I didn't like to be forced and it irritates me. Few weeks later, I've got the hang of it and I did what he told me to do. So, there you have it! True love!"

"That's not how it works. What do you prefer? Being forced to be in love or be in love?"

Blades didn't know what to say about my answer and he didn't look happy at all. No, but he looks like if he's going to kill me for sure

"I don't have time to answer this question! Let me kill Heatwave!"

"Blades, don't kill me. Our sparkling is here somewhere and I know you still remember our sparkling and I also remember it too"

He ignored what Heatwave said and shoved me, which startled the little sparkling I was holding and it starts to cry and everyone looked at me and I felt a bit embarrassed.

"Crosshairs, you are holding a sparkling, right?" asked Koro Yuki "Because if you are, then Hound is going to kill you"

"I am holding a sparkling and I also brought Heatwave and Blades older sparkling

"Our older sparkling?" they both were confused, but Heatwave was happy and wanted to see him and I told Skyrazor to come out and he appeared. Blades didn't look very happy at all and Heatwave on the other hand was very thrilled and holds Skyrazor's hand and told Blades, "this _is_ our sparkling. He has some colors like us. See! Red and orange and I can see a helicopter rotors on his back, just like you"

I looked over at Blades and I can tell that he was going to cry and he tried to hold back his tears and said, "I know you're lying! This isn't our sparkling!"

"It _is_ your sparkling" Blades turned around and saw Steeljaw "I took him away because you rescue bots didn't save my pup and I vow for revenge and he didn't had a name, So, I name him Skyrazor because I can tell that when he grows up, his Alt mode would be a helicopter like you and would save the day, but when I stole him, he would become my replacement. I knew that you would join the decepticons because you want to kill Heatwave and Flarr and thought they were a "couple". Apology for... sparknapping you spark-"

Blades rushed over to Steeljaw and hugged him tightly and cried "Thank you Steeljaw! If you haven't stole the sparkling, Flarr would totally kill him. I heard her planning on killing because she didn't want me to become a family with Heatwave and you did a good and a bad thing, but mostly... thank you!" Steeljaw didn't know what to say, but patted his head and said, "It was my pleasure" 

Blades turned to Skyrazor and said, "To prove to me that you are my son, may you change to you Alt mode?" 

Skyrazor nodded and transformed into a helicopter and Blades gasped. He _is_ his lost sparkling and hugged Skyrazor and cried. I smiled and looked over at others. Rewind was recording the whole thing with his little recorder, Chromedome was wiping off his tears, Prowl was clapping and whistling, Drift was glad that they're back together, Koro Yuki only clapped, and Hot Rod was crying. 

Blades grabbed Heatwave by the hand and they did a group hug. It was cute and they got up and Blades hugged Heatwave and said, "I thought I would never see you again"

"I also felt the same too"

Perceptor came and was free from being hand cuffed and saw this. "Why am I here? Am I trying to learn about sadness or relationship?"

"Both" said Y/N and Perceptor sat down and was watching this and Skyrazor grab Heatwave and Blades hand and put them together "There! Both of you are a puzzle piece back to where it should be belong!" Suddenly, someone stabbed Blades on the back and he fell on the ground unconscious and was stabbed by Lockdown.


	32. Escaping The Nemesis

Lockdown pull out his sword from Blades back and he looked DEAD! Heatwave and Skyrazor were upset and they grabbed Blades and Heatwave told the rescue bots to fall back and they all ran back towards the teleportal. Heatwave called Optimus and told him that the good news is that he has Blades and the bad news is he was stabbed by Lockdown.

"Lockdown? Why did you stab Blades?"

"Do you know how much irritating he is? He always acts like if he's the leader of the decepticon, but Megatron is the leader of the-"

"Did I missed anything?" Ultra Magnus came and whack Lockdown with his large golden hammer and flew into the air. We all were glad to see Magnus and he walked up to me and asked, "Paratrooper, may I see the sparkling?" I nodded and handed him my daughter. He looked at her and at first I thought he was going to tell me to give it to the Decepticons, but turned out, he actually smiled and said, "One day, she'll be loyalty to the team and would come in handy. She looks a lot like her sire. Tell me, who is the sire?"

I didn't know what to say because I know that she does not belong to Drift, but Hot Rod and Hound was right there and all of the Autobots had come to either watch me kicked out of the team or looking at the sparkling.

"It belongs to... Hot Rod"

Everyone gasped and Tailgate walked up to him and asked, "Rodimus did you really make out with a paratrooper??"

Hot Rod felt embarrassed and guilty because he knows that I've always wanted a sparkling with Drift, not him

"Yes I did Tailgate, but-"

"Rodimus?! Okay, this is confusing me! Why is your name Rodimus if your name is actually Hot Rod?" 

"Well Hound, my name is Rodimus whenever I'm with the lost light crew and my name would be Hot Rod if I'm with you guys"

"Hound, may I talk you for a moment" Magnus looks like if he wants to tell him about the sparkling or something "Here you go Rodimus and hold the child while I have to deal with some rules"

Optimus Prime arrived and told us to go to the teleportal because the Decepticons are about to bring Devastator, the huge hungry decepticon and he was approaching towards us, until the sparkling giggles and laughed, until Devastator looked at the sparkling and sniffs her. She laughed and Devastator leaved us alone and Prowl looked like if he's going to run home. 

"I thought Devastator supposed to be a hungry eating con?" Cyclonus was puzzled, but glad that the sparkling had saved us all

"Everyone to the portal!" yelled Prime and we all went into the portal, while Devastator stood there watching us going into the portal.

We came back to the Autobot base and Ratchet ran to me and squeeze me tightly and said, "DON'T YOU DARE TO MAKE THE DOCTOR CRY EVER AGAIN!!" He walked away back to his med-bay and I told Wheeljack "What's up with him?"

"He's just glad that you're back and I'm glad that sunshine is here back to the base. I've missed him so much"

**Two more chapters and we're done with the story!! Not to worry because I'm planning on a second sequel-**

**Starscream: Stop saying that! You're giving them a headache!!**

**Me: Screamer.... GET BACK TO WAITING FOR THE TURKEY TO BE READY!!!**

***Starscream ran back to his base and snitched on me***

**Me: Welp!**


	33. Discussing about the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra Magnus is going to have a talk with Hound about the rules

In the Autobot base, Vivian, Cade, and Tessa were hanging out with some other human friends such as Miko, Jack, Ralf, Sam, Mikaela, Russell, and Denny

"Crosshairs!" Tessa was glad that I've came back and I told her that I have a sparkling and Hot Rod showed it to her and she looked at it and smiles and Hot Rod had to grab her little wrist and do a wave at her.

Ultra Magnus and Hound were in the office and talked about the rule book.

"Hound, I know that you don't like- Or I would rather say "hate" relationship, but you _must_ change the rules. Some of your crewmate are in love with others like Ratchet and Wheeljack"

"Sorry, but rules won't change"

"Let me tell you something" he blushed and said "What if _I_ fell in love with Optimus and he also likes me? What would you do?"

"I-I don't know?"

"What Prime would do is... he would ask you to change the rules into something that has to deal with respecting your loved one decisions"

"And why are you asking me this?"

"Because... I actually liked Prime a lot, but it would be better if you change or destroy that rule book. In this base, I have already made rules few years ago and I want them to stay and nothing could change that! Hound, you must not use that rulebook and if you do, there'll be some consequences between you and that rulebook"

"But sir, Crosshairs brought the sparkling here and what if the base is under attack?"

"Then I will take it to a much safer area where there is no Decepticons not knowing our secret location"

Hound nodded and threw the book in the trash, which means.... I can finally celebrate!

I went outside, but before I was going outside, there was Cheetor with Heatwave and Blades and he looked liked if he was doing some kind of a ritual.

"Blades is in a safer place"

"You mean he's in the Allspark?"

"Indeed, but not to worry because I know that someday-"

"Mommy?" a little cheetah cub walked up to Cheetor and asked, "Is daddy coming back home?"

"Aww" you looked at the little cub and said "I want to hug him!"

Cheetor smiled at you and told his cub, "He's coming back, but it'll take a while. Why don't you go play with Y/N, until daddy comes?"

He looked at you and you smiled at him. You lifted him and played with the little cub and Cheetor was finishing his sentence saying, "Someday, the gods of life will bring Blades back here and I know it will happen"

Heatwave looked sad, but knows that someday Blades will come back to Earth. I went outside and Hot Rod was with our daughter, but he's talking to Drift and my enemy Koro Yuki. He noticed me and told me to come over

"Crosshairs, Koro Yuki wanted to say something"

I was worried and nervous because I hope that it isn't something bad about me or the sparkling. What will she say?


	34. This isn't over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koro Yuki have some words to say to Crosshairs...

I came by and was nervous because Koro Yuki is sure going to kill me!

"Hello Koro Yuki" I snarled at her and she didn't looked like she cared and said, "I wanted to say some few things"

"Go on. I hope it isn't about the sparkling"

"Some of it, but I want to tell you that I felt pretty bad that you didn't had what you really want"

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because Drift told me that you had a crush on him and I knew right away that I had to stop you"

"Stop me? From what?"

"From being in loved with Drift. I know that you love and he also loves you, but he doesn't want to be kicked out of the team. He was just trying to-"

"Yuki, I know what you're saying, but tell me! Does he still loves me, even if he's with you"

"Definitely"

I was confused and she sounded like if she was telling the whole truth, so I had to listen more

"Koro Yuki, why did you want to start this?"

"Because our family know each other well and they've promised that we won't forget about each other and they also think that we will end up being together. Turns out, they were wrong. You fell for Drift and I also fell for him. We both fell for him. Can I look at your sparkling, please?"

I nodded and told Hot Rod to show her our daughter and she looked at her and said, "She looks a lot like Rodimus"

"You know you're not supposed to call me Rodimus, unless if you are one of my lost light crew"

"I don't care whether I'm in your pathetic crew or not"

Hot Rod roll his optics and told me and Drift to come over and wanted to say something

"Crosshairs, I know that you wanted a sparkling with Drift and not me, but I-"

"It's okay Roddy. I don't have to make my wish come true"

Both of them were confused and said, "Really?" at the same time

"Really. Roddy, you've always been on my side no matter what and Drift, you've always cared me deep in your spark."

I grabbed these two hands. Drift was on my left and Rodimus was on my right and said, "Why are you holding our hands?"

"Because I want to let you both know how much I love you, even if you never payed attention to me, I will always love you"

"I'VE TOTALLY RECORDER THAT!" Rewind was recording again and we blushed and he clapped his hands and smiled, "It went beautiful!"

"Crosshairs, it's getting dark. Why don't I take out daughter back to berth?"

I nodded and Rodimus left with our daughter. It was me and Drift and he puts his hand on my shoulder and said, "Did you planned on naming the sparkling?"

"I haven't thought about the name? Can you at least help me brainstorm some ideas???"

"Sure, even though you and Hot Rod are a "family" I could still be part of it, right?"

"Be my guest!" he walked back towards the base, until Koro Yuki walked up to me and whispered dark to my audio and said this

"We're not done with this war. You may have almost won, but I'm not done with finishing you! One day, you will have no friends, no Conjunx Endura, and the most important thing is you're sparkling will soon realized how bad and miserable you are and soon you will have nothing, but dark and lonliness and if there was a new femme in our team, I would help her win over Rodimus and soon you have nothing!"

I chuckled at her and pat her head

"Sure... but maybe one day or at least... never? Well, I've gotta go back to berth and rest and you can stand out here thinking about the bad things you had with you in the past and the future, okay?" I walked away happily while Koro Yuki stood there angrily and said something in her mind.

_One day, you WILL have nothing left to love you. Rodimus will soon end up with someone else, Drift will never love you, your daughter will hate you, and soon everyone won't be your friend. No one will be you friend and I will make sure that will come true and Drift will soon be mine and Rodimus will soon be one my my best friend's sparkmate forever and It will come true! You'll see...._

**That's the end, but not to worry because there will be a second part and it will be more harder this time with Crosshairs VS Koro Yuki!!! Right now, I've gotta go and say Happy thanksgiving because I won't be here on thanksgiving day. I was going to plan on making a thanksgiving chapter for this story, but nah! On the bright side, I will make a Christmas and a New Year chapter for this story and along with the other story!**

**~Slipstream Out! ;-)**


End file.
